Failed Experiment
by Zaith Falken
Summary: Jonathan Bale goes through years of experimentation, and in 2007 gets a chance for revenge while helping Aya Brea solve another case. Rated for immediate and possible stuff. ITS FINISHED! Review PLZ.
1. Freedom

SWEET, the file FINALLY uploaded. Ok, for anywho don't know (which is 99.9998 of all the people reading this right now), I'm Zaith Falked (Z.F. for short). It's a pen name. Well, I finished my Metroid thing recently, so now I can finally finish this. I'm followin' some time after PE2, so bite me if you din't like the game. The story follows JONATHAN BALE, an original character. AYA and Co. are here, but it's mainly John.

One thing about the chapter. It gets dirty towards the end. I mean BJ dirty. Now i just read the guideline and RE-agreed. I understand, all u administrato people, but sorry, I really didnt want to REWRITE the bleeding chapter, it took me long enough to write it as is. Plus I labled the story as M, so if it happens again... Sorry...?

Well, since the story will explain itself eventually, just enjoy it and review later.

* * *

I Don't own the copy rights for Parasite Eve, so chill out Square, I bought the games.

* * *

June , 2000  
Somewhere in Nevada

I woke from my sleep, the buzzing of electronics again in my ear. My eyes burned as I tried to open them, but I soon got used to the pain and managed to look around. The green water around be was polluted, as always, so my view was limited to anyone near the main console, or the "reader" as the researchers called it.

It just so happened that one researcher was at the reader, taking down several notes in small book. He was far to consumed in his work to notice that I was moving, so I decided to bother him.

Slamming my hand against the glass, I shocked the researcher, causing him to fall backward, out of my sight. I could only assume that he had dirtied his white coat, though I wasn't in any position to find out.

There was another buzz in my ear, but it was from dulled conversation, not electronics. I couldn't make out the words being used, yet the tones and strength of each voice seemed to indicate that I had done a bad thing.

Then, out of the green, I saw two hands and a face come to the glass. The hands were a little deformed, as they were pressed on the glass. I clearly made the person to be Samantha, my regular care-taker. From the way she moved her mouth, I could tell that she was telling me to stop. I shrugged my shoulders, and then nodded my head. She smiled, and then left me alone with the green.

Only she could get me to do that. Otherwise, I might as well be either a brick wall or a barbarian, because I would regularly try to be defiant. This life wasn't what I imagined, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

About an hour later, the water drained from my capsule, leaving me to lie on the floor on my hands and knees, wet and soggy. I began to use what little strength I had to rip the many needles and cables off of my body, which had become a normal practice for me. The capsule slid into the floor, allowing the cool air from outside touch my skin.

Samantha, as well as a number of the other researchers, seemed to huddle around me, notebooks and pens in hand. I was a nice little project to them, but at least they were scared. I was as strong as an ox, maybe stronger, though I wasn't sure, as they always had me on meds. Feeling a little nausea, I shook my head, and then tried to stand on my feet, only to fall onto my knee.

"Come on, John," said Samantha, extending a hand to me. I gripped her hand, and she hoisted me off of my knee. She then placed my arm around her neck and shoulder, and then began to walk me toward up several steps and through a door.

Most of what I saw was a blur, as the bright lights of the hallways were not meant for my eyes. Samantha led me to the living quarters, where I was handed sweat pants and a sleeve-less shirt.

Samantha was very kind to me, which is why I respect her. She isn't like the other researchers, who simply use me as a guinea pig. She managed to persuade her supervisor to give me so "free time," which I must say I like.

After putting some clothing onto my previously naked body, I rubbed my eyes a little, hoping my eyes would come into focus again. After a quick moment of blinking, I could make out the room around me, as well as the face next to me.

"Feeling better?" Samantha asked, smiling slightly.

"I suppose," I said in response. "Feels nice to be out of that frigging tube again."

I began to stretch my arms and legs, getting used to the feelings of my bones again. The capsule they always stuffed me into made me feel cramped, as there was only so much space inside. Plus, my movement was always restricted, seeing as all of the cabled and tubes attached to me only went so far.

Samantha placed her right hand onto my knee, which brought me out of my stretching. I looked at her, seeing a somewhat saddened expression on her. Feeling sorrow just by looking at her, I couldn't help myself, and had to ask.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"O-oh, nothing," she replied, her voice somewhat tighter than before.

"You're lying," I said calmly. "You're not normally so hesitant to answer, and when you are, something's bugging you."

"Ok, something IS bothering. But I can't tell you about it."

"Really? Why not?" I asked, curiosity ringing in my voice. Thinking quickly in my head, I suddenly had a strange it in my brain, and I thought I might have the answer. "The pin heads upstairs aren't thinking of taking my free time away, are they?"

"Well… Sort of."

"I knew it! Ugh, this just pisses me off!"

"Just calm down, John."

"Who do they think they are! I mean, sure I signed up for this, but I didn't think these experiments would be like this! Man, sometimes, I just wanna pop a couple of their heads off!"

"JOHN!" yelled Samantha, clearly very angry with me. Seeing her anger, I cooled off immediately, and tried to put the thought out of my head for the moment. She sighed, and then said, "Look, I know how you feel, but this won't help the situation. I need to convince them that cutting yo… your free time would be a bad thing."

"Anyway I can help?" I said, hoping that maybe just doing a few tricks may help out.

"No, everything they are basing the reasoning on is simply scientific. Only results would get them to change their minds, if not reasoning."

"Sounds like it might be a problem."

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between us, our hope fleeting. Samantha seemed hurt by this new development, so this was probably worse for her then me. Deciding that maybe she needed some uplifting, I decided to try something out.

Maneuvering my hand carefully, I managed to poke Samantha at her side, which caused her to jump a little. Samantha is very ticklish, and her sides just happened to be her weak point.

"John, don't," she said, looking at me angrily.

"Sorry, but you need a good laugh."

"Don't."

I started to attack her sides, yet Samantha was defending herself quite well. Though not as strong as I should be, my arms had enough power to get around her and begin to tickle her constantly. The result was a wave of laughter like none other. Samantha kept trying to push me away, but I kept the fingers going, scratching through the velvet button-up she wore.

"JoHahahAhahAhahan, s-sTOPahAhaHahah!"

Even through the laughter and tears, I managed to keep going, making Samantha's day a little better. It was a good thing we were on one of the beds in the quarters, as soon Samantha was on her back, trying to squirm away from me. I kept my tickling up, moving along with her.

Samantha seemed to have stopped fighting, as she was starting to enjoy the tickling. However, she did squirm a little, which extended even to her legs. In her wild movement, Samantha managed to kick my left knee, which just so happened to have most of my weight on it at the time. I fell forwards, resting my head next to hers.

"Ooh," I said, my breath suddenly escaping from my lungs. I felt her arm under my stomach, which probably knocked the wind out of me.

"Joohn, get off," Samantha said, stretching my name as she did.

I found it a little hard to get up, but I managed to push myself off of her. As I did, however, I noticed our position and where I was, which got me a little excited. What made me get even "harder" was the look of the beauty below. She was certainly one of a kind in terms of looks, so I couldn't but want to cop a feel.

When I got into a sitting position, I leaned forward onto my elbows, which helped me cover my swelling member. Samantha soon sat up as well, yet her hair, which previously was in a pony tail, now hung down onto her shoulders. I tried to look away, but her brunette hair and her beautiful face simply had me captivated.

"I felt that," she said, pointing at my growing member.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," I said, trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," she said moving closer to me. I didn't know what she was doing at first, but I saw her hand go for my groin, and before I could stop her, I felt her hand grip my cock.

"Sam!" I said trying to get her to stop. It's not like I didn't like it, but I was pretty sure this was the wrong place to do it.

"What, you afraid?"

"N-NOoo."

Samantha had already begun to rub my member through the material of my pants, which was certainly pleasing. I began to really enjoy the sensations, and simply let her do what she wanted.

After about a minuet of rubbing, things got even better. Samantha got on her knees, and then pulled my pants down enough for my tool to pop out. She then began to lick my shaft, and soon enough began to suck on the head. Then further. Wanting a pleasurable release, I rested my hand onto the back of her head, and then pressed down a little for a small experience of deep throat.

I came in her mouth, her experience and looks getting the better of me. Samantha continued to suck for a little while insuring that she got all of my cum. When she felt like she was done, she pulled her head up, looking at me devilishly.

"Yummy," she said teasingly.

"I bet you liked that."

Suddenly, the door to the room popped open, and several of the researchers came into the room. A number of them held special tranquilizer guns, all aimed at me. I managed to readjust my clothing to cover myself, but that was all I could do before getting shot in the arm.

I began to feel increasingly nausea, as well as weak in the knees. I fell to the floor, now wheezing like an asthmatic. I looked around, and the room began to blur out of view, with every researching become a watercolor painting of white and gray.

Though my senses were dulled, I heard another voice besides my own and Samantha's. I recognized it easily as the lead researcher, Dr. Pereira. He was the one that convinced me to go on this crazy roller coaster of an experiment, lying to me about money and fame.

"Good work, Samantha. You made it easy for us to deal with this failure," said Pereira mockingly. "Men, dispose of him."

"Please, stop!" begged Samantha. "He's still a good test subject. We can still learn so much from him!"

"Stop your whining, you slut!" said Pereira in response. "Get out of my sight."

I could something pulling at my arms, lifting me from the floor. Yet I didn't want to go, not yet. I understood what Samantha was trying to tell now, and I would stand for that. Anger grew inside me, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My sight returned, and a new strength came to me.

I could easily see the two researchers pulling me across the floor, and with a strength I've never had before, I gripped their arms and pulled them to the floor. I felt something hit my back, but it felt like little pebbles compared to the tranquilizer I was shot with from before.

Knowing that they're tranquilizers would eventually knock me out, I dashed for the door, trying to get out of this building. The way to the door was blocked by three researchers, who I simply pushed aside like rag dolls.

"Stop him!" yelled Pereira.

He was too late in his orders though. I was already speeding down the halls of the building. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I soon came to an elevator and when to the highest floor. Once there, I found a map laser etched into the wall. The directions were simple enough to follow, and soon I made my way to the parking garage.

Once there, I found a pedestal and a strange cylinder-like device in the wall. Ignoring the device, I went to the pedestal and began to read quickly. I noticed the word "open" on the pedestal and pressed that portion of the screen.

Just then a large door began to open, a mechanical roar coming from the door. There was a long pathway behind the door, and with little time to spare, I began to run towards my next objective.

Halfway through the pathway, I heard a shot from behind me, clearly from the tranquilizer guns that the researchers had. I went to the wall, where I found a walkway for people. I went inside the walkway, seeing as the wall gave me cover from their guns. I opened the door at the end of the hallway, and then continued my way to another door, and then my way out.

Outside was hot, yet I kept running. I was a desert, with rocky and sandy mounds of dirt all around. Yet I kept going. I couldn't stop. Freedom was so close. Freedom at long last.

* * *

I bet it sucked, but please just review it. PLEASE! 


	2. The office

July 19th, 2007

Los Angeles, California

"-Today's forecast will be sunny yet again, with a high of ninety five. I hope anyone walking the streets today wears something light, because there is definitely a good chance fo-"

"Fucking radio," I said, my voice raspy. I pressed the off button, the rose out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

I went into the bathroom, where I did my business, then took my morning shower. Feeling the warm water certainly woke me up, as I quickly became revitalized. Ready for a new day, I finished my shower, and then handled all of the essential morning chores, like brushing my teeth.

Now done with such trivial tasks, I headed back into my room, then went to my closet and began to clothe my naked body. First were the blue boxers, then came a black tee shirt that said "to: women From: God," all in the shape of a gift card with a gift wrap bow in the shape of a cross. Then came the ever so comfortable dark blue boot cut Levi jeans, perfect for everything. Tucking the shirt in, I was already looking like a stud.

Quickly, I went to my dresser and pulled out some long Hanes socks and started to pull them onto my feet. Once finished, I went to the closet once more and placed my feet into my honey colored Caterpillar Second Shift Steel toed boots, meant for the working and damn comfy. I tied the boots, then went to my night stand and tucked my wallet into my back pocket, then attached my titanium Fossil watch to my hand.

Now done changing, I headed into the living room and then to the kitchen, where I snagged a slice of the sausage and pepperoni pizza I had from last night. It was cold from the freezer, but that wasn't important. Grabbing my key from the counter, I stuffed it into my pocket as I headed for the door. At the door, I picked my Levi Strauss Zip Moto jacket and put it on, all the while still munchin' on the pizza.

I stepped outside, and was hit by the humidity. Yet I was used to it already, considering that I've lived her for like six years. Remembering that I had left my Oakley Mercury Razrwire sunglasses in my jacket, I put them on then pulled my RAZR phone out and called Jen. Afterwards, I just let the glasses to the rest.

"Hello?" said Jen. I could hear her through the headset on the glasses, almost as if she were next to me.

"Jen, it's me."

"I see you're finally up," Jen said cheerfully. "You on the way?"

"I will be," I replied. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"Not really, but I'm almost done with the report."

"Good," I said, somewhat relieved. "What about Davis, he still there?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping. He finished the briefing Baldwin wanted though."

"Already? Good man."

"Yes he is. Well, I'll talk with you later, gotta finish this report."

"Ok, talk to you later."

Jen hung up on her end, allowing my headset to simply disconnect from the phone. After tucking my phone into a coat pocket, I pulled my keys out, and then went over to my motorcycle. Pulling the cover off, I found my Silver Honda CBR1000RR still resting where I left it, resting in the shade by my larger tree. I hopped on, turned it on and rode out.

I wasn't going for a long, speedy ride, and work wasn't too far away, so a helmet was of no concern to me. Besides, I like the wind in my hair, and because I just felt like a rebel, I left my jacket open, making me feel even more like a bad ass. I just looked to good to let the bad ass deal go to waste.

Soon, I pulled up to the office, and using the clicker I had attached to my keys, I opened the garage door. The office was more of an underground parking garage, but it had to be concealed. We may help the FBI now and again, but we aren't the FBI, and so we stay hidden, just in case. After all, I can't have psycho killers attacking the office again, now can I.

The garage door closed by itself, and with great ease, I parked my bike by the far wall, where the entrance door was located. I noticed Davis' Jeep Wrangler and Jen's Chevy Cobalt, as well as my Chevy Suburban, which had all the works, save for the stupid chrome rims and all the other dinky accessories I didn't need. Yet I didn't see Tom's car, his oh so favored Dodge Charger, with all the tweaks he could afford for about forty five thousand dollars.

I turned off my motorcycle, and then walked up to the door, where I held my face to the retina scanner. Afterwards, the door unlocked, and I easily walked inside. With my keys, phone, and sunglasses inside my jacket, I hung it onto the coat rack that was hung on the wall, just to my left.

The office was kinda small, but it was certainly cozy. There were a number of cubicles, most of which were not being used, so I simply left them with desks and chairs. Only five cubicles were actually being used, two of which were occupied at the moment. At the far side of the room, towards my right, was the lounge, equipped with HDTV and necessary equipment, Playstation 3, ample controllers, a large leather sofa, several loner chairs, and a larger obsidian coffee table. A counter was nearby the chairs, wielding the often used coffee machine, as well as the Britta water tap.

To the wall ahead of me lie to very large room, which occupy most of the underground space. The first room would be the gun range. Stocked with a number of weapons, the guns varied from handy pistols to large rifles and shotguns. All the ammo anyone could ever dream of was here, ready to be used in training. In fact I had it in excess, and for good reason. There was a good chance I would be called to duty, so I liked to stock the Suburban with extra guns and ammo, just in case.

The second room was what we call storage. This room houses most of our information. Servers, spare computer parts, tools, and the large bulky cabinets for all the files we have to put somewhere.

Now this is a lot, and considering this is underground a large restaurant, some one would think it a little odd that there are gunshots coming from below a table. I had the office double sound proofed, which means we could have a mini war down here, and no one would know. And this all happened because we are a government funded organization. I had to spend some time with Baldwin to get that to happen, but being funded by the big guys certainly has its benefits. I mean, just look at the HDTV.

Walking forward, I went up to Jen's cubicle, where she was diligently working on the report she was working on. Her typing skills were phenomenal, as she was clearly writing at least a hundred and twenty words a minuet.

"'Morning," I said in a pleasant tone.

"Good morning," she said, returning the comment. I noticed the Beretta 92FS pistol on her desk, along with Remington 870 shotgun resting against the cubicle wall.

"You don't normally like to take the guns with you, right?" I said.

"Right. But Davis is asleep, and you did make that one rule about us being alone at night."

"Well, I can't have anyone getting the jump on you guys while un-armed."

Jen continued to type, almost as if she didn't even notice I was there. With nothing else to discuss, I picked up the shotgun and the pistol, then went over to my cubicle. I passed Davis' on the way, but I didn't feel like waking him.

In my cubicle, I found the fairly lavish decor of my personal space. Equipped with the fancy desk and chair, my own personal Alienware computer, and the mini fridge, it was like my own home away from home. There was also a phone by the monitor of my pc, which just happened to be blinking.

I sat down, placing the pistol onto my desk. I continued to hold onto the shotgun, and while I enjoyed the comfort of the chair, I began to listen to my messages. There was only one, marked for last night.

"Jonathan, this is Broderick. I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow, about eight if possible. I have work for you."

The message ended there, but there was enough information to get me a little amped. I rose, picked up the pistol again, and then began to make my way back to the entrance. Checking my watch quickly, it was about seven thirty, so I had plenty of time to get to the FBI building. It was just a few blocks down, so it would only take me five or ten minuets on the bike.

Looking in Davis' cubicle, I could see the file he had compiled for the FBI. It looked pretty thick, and it would certainly be a pain to fax it. I grabbed the file, and then went to Jen, who was still typing away.

"Jen, I'm heading out," I said, placing the guns back where I had picked them up from. "I'll be taking Davis' file with me, so tell him when he wakes up, ok?"

"Alright," she said dully.

I made my way to the door, where I found my North Face back pack and my jacket from before. I stuffed the file into my bag, then put my jacket on and threw the bag onto my back. Afterwards, I made opened the door and left the office for the FBI.

* * *

Alright, you finished! Now before I get a review wondering why the F I was so descrpitive on clothes, cars, and whatever, it's becuase I just was. I mean sometimes a I read a FF, and there are just some parts where they try to talk about things, but get confused. So I just made things easy and wrote down the names and colors and what not. This way, if you get confused, just google the item and BAM, there it is. Also, it's a good thing that I put the story in 2007, because almost every item I put in the story is pretty recent, like the RAZRWIRE, or the Chevy SUBURBAN. 

Ok, one last thing. I would like SOMEONE, ANYONE at all, to email me and a tell me what happened in the SECRET ending for PARASITE EVE 2. I know I have the game, but I've just played it too much, and I recently saw the secret ending for PE1, and it sucked. Plus, every where I go, I always see it written the AYA and EVE act like "sisters" or "Mother daughter", so I got confused. So please someone tell me, Iwant to use Eve in the plot, but I cant right now.

Thanks ahead of time, and thanks again for reading.

* * *


	3. Fisher, Maeda, & Pereira

Hello there! It's ZF again. I think I found out the gist of what happened at the end of PE2 (the secret ending bit). I was looking through the WIKIPEDIA page of Parasite Eve, and I got Aya's page, and the whole story was right there (even found out where she was born and where she went to college). I also found out about a "MOLE", which I never knew Baldwin to be. You can expect me to follow this up (in the form of a massive gaming ritual, followed by the massive annihilation of all the monsters in the game), as I can't let this lead be a farse. I changed a line in CHP2 to fix the issue, and had to re word a good portion of this chapter, but I think it works out, and it allows me to add a conversation piece listen in the story.

Ok, here's chapter three, enjoy.

* * *

I pulled up to the FBI building, and began to look for some parking. However, due to the number of employees, most of the spots were filled, including visitor parking. After a few minuets, I decided it was a waste to look for parking here, so I decided to head for the underground parking, which was mostly for executives. 

Driving around to one of the farther buildings, I came to the large metal door which acted as the garage door. A card reading device was in front of the door, so I pulled up next to it. Remembering where I left my old FBI card, I pulled out my wallet, then took the card out and swiped it through the device. A light on the device blinked green, and the door rose from the floor, allowing me entry.

"Looks like I still have level blue clearance."

I rode into the parking easily, and quickly found a parking space. Turning the engine off, I got off and made my way to the elevator. I noticed the red 2004 Ford Mustang sitting by the entrance of the elevator, and almost instantly remembered whose it was.

"Hmm. Looks like Aya's here."

Taking a moment to reflect on the past, I remembered that Aya's favorite shooting range was just down the hall. It was only three years ago that I was working for the FBI, and we worked together a lot, considering our similarities.

Forgetting that I had even pressed the up button for the elevator, I was shocked to find the door open apparently by itself. Coming back to my senses, I stepped inside and rode it up until I got to Baldwin's floor. The elevator stopped a few times on the way up, as employees needed to get to certain floors as well. They all looked at me a little strange, as everyone who worked for the FBI generally wore suits, not jeans. One such agent even asked if I was even an employee. My reply to his was no.

At floor seventeen, I took my leave of the elevator and made my way too Baldwin's office. It was fairly easy to get too, as I had been to his office many times. I found his office, and was greeted by his lovely secretary Erin Farnkopf. She was busy typing up a storm when I walked in, but she soon noticed me and stop what she was doing.

"John!" she said standing up to give me a hug.

"Hey, Erin," I said returning the hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," she replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know how it is, always busy killing something."

"At least you're alright."

"Yeah, I suppose."

There was an eerie silence between us. We hadn't talked for some time now, as I haven't been in the FBI for about four years. There was also the fact that we used to be intimate, but work kept getting in the way.

Back then, we were dating, enjoying ourselves. Yet one of the organizations funding a certain illegal project decided to get some retribution when I shut the project down. A spec-ops-like force stormed in on use when we were having diner once, and tried to use Erin as leverage. I kicked all of their asses, but it made me think real hard about the relationship. I decided to stop it, as I didn't want Erin getting hurt.

But I digress. I was here to speak with Broderick, and bringing up the past wasn't going to help the situation.

"Is Rupert here? He wanted to speak with me at eight."

"Yes, he's in his office right now."

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah. I don't think he has any other meeting for another hour, so you should be alright."

"Thanks," I said walking to Broderick's door. Once at his door, I knocked, and waited for his reply.

"Come in, John."

I gripped the handle of the door, then pulled it open and walked inside. Closing the door behind me, I went up to Broderick's desk and said hello.

"'Morning, Rupert."

"'Morning. Please, have a seat."

I pulled my backpack off, then unzipped the large pocket and pulled Davis' file out. I handed it over to Broderick, who didn't seem to understand why I was giving it to him.

"Davis finished that file last night for someone here at the agency. I don't know who needed it so I figured you could find out who."

"I see, so you want me to be the delivery boy this time."

"Well… yeah."

Broderick sighed, and then placed the folder down onto his desk next to another file. There was a red stamp and some tape on the other file, so I would assume that file was confidential.

"As I said on the message, I have job for you. Here, take this."

Broderick handed me the file, and I quickly began to flip through a number of pages and pictures. The pictures consisted of satellite shots of some construction site at the side of a mountain, and I only glanced at the papers, so I didn't read a word.

"So what is it this time? Another research facility?"

"Yes actually. But before we get into the details, I would like to wait for Ms. Brea."

"Wait, Aya?"

"Yes."

Just then, a knock came from the door. Afterwards, a voice came to my ears, and I recognized it to be Erin's.

"Boss, Ms. Brea is here," said Erin politely. "Should I let her in?"

"Please do," Broderick said calmly.

And so the door opened, and Aya Brea stepped into the room. I wasn't surprised to find her wearing jeans and a black shirt. In fact, back when I was in MIST, everyone was dressed down, mainly just for comfort. MIST was different, even if they were FBI.

"John! Is that you?" Aya asked, fairly surprised to see me.

"In the flesh," I replied jokingly. I rose from my seat, and the two of us embraced each other in a nice hug. We always got along pretty well, especially since we had so much in common.

"Well, since we're all here," started Broderick, "I would like to get down to business."

"Alright," I said, sitting back down. Aya did as I did and sat down in the other seat to my right.

"So what is it this time?" asked Aya, trying to get to the point.

"Another one of those Neo Arks have been built out in Arizona. I'm sure you know what this means, right?" said Broderick.

"Of course," I quickly said. "Go out there, find the place and shut it down."

"Exactly. Too bad it isn't that simple. There's also been a sighting of NMC's out in Yuma, which is just a few miles from the research facility."

"Ok, so we check out Yuma, deal with the few stragglers, and then we take care of the facility."

"Wait," said Aya. "Besides the simple run down of a mission, there has to be something else. Is there something you haven't told us, Rupert?"

"Yes there is," he replied. "We have two informants there that we want you to get out of there, one being a Samuel Fisher. He's an under cover agent, so he'll help you guys out when you find him."

"How do we tell him apart from the other scientists?" I asked.

"There's a photo and a small bio of him in the folder."

Hearing this, I quickly began to flip through the papers, and soon found one such paper, a photograph attached to it with a paper clip.

"Let's see… Five eleven, one hundred and forty six pounds, brown hair, blue eyes, Caucasian."

I read his bio out loud, almost as if doing a public reading. Though a little strange, saying the facts helped me remember them in the long run. After finished his bio, I handed the folder to Aya.

"Who's the other?" asked Aya.

"The second informant is a Dr. Konihiko Maeda. He's Japanese, and is pretty well known for his research on mitochondria."

"Wait, Konihiko Maeda?" said Aya. You wouldn't be referring to the Konihiko Maeda that was in the New York Blockade Incident along with me and Daniel Dollis?"

"The very same. He tipped us off about the matter when he was asked to participate in this research. However, we couldn't do anything about the matter until we had some solid proof of what they we-

"Hold on," I said, interrupting Broderick. "Who's they?"

"Sorry. "They" is an organization known as Deltacom. We don't know who they really are, as this company isn't very well known, even amongst the scientific community. For all we know, they're building nukes, but no one knows."

"Hmm… Sounds like someone didn't want us finding out," I said.

"Well, considering they were keeping everything under wraps, we couldn't risk dealing with the situation until we got some solid proof. Thanks to Maeda and Fisher, we have that proof."

"I take it that you are referring to this data sample and the three photos in the folder, right?" said Aya, still flipping through the pages.

"That's our proof. The pictures alone are enough to get these guys behind bars, and since we are sending you two out to investigate the sightings, this is a great opportunity to find out more about Deltacom."

"Alright," I said calmly. "You can count me in."

"I'll go, but just one question," said Aya. "Why are you sending both of us?"

"Well, Yuma's pretty big, and it might be a bit of a bother since you have to go to the research facility as well. Besides, I'm sure John wants to deal with a certain person at the facility personally."

"Huh?" I said, a little confused.

"I read your file, John, and during the psycho analysis' you got, the files state that brought up the name Pereira."

"And?" I said, quickly becoming annoyed at the thought of Dr. Pereira.

"Well, Fisher sent me a list of employees, and Dr. Nathanial Pereira just happens to head the research team."

"You're kidding!" I said, a little bit of joy sparking in my heart. I certainly wanted revenge on him, and this was the perfect opportunity. "Oh, I can't wait to see him in person."

* * *

Ok, readers, now you're up to date on the developments on my story thus far. 

And for all you corporate guys, I STILL DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GAME, I JUST HAVE ORIGNAL PS1 COPIES!


	4. Guns, more guns, and two hotties

HELLO! It's friggin 4th of JULY! WAZZZUPP!

Ok, enough the frilly hellos and sterotypical crazy American attitudes.

This chapter goes out to the four (yes, 4) people actually reading this story. I have 15 total hits for this story, 3 of which were me (trying to make myself look good). So please, enjoy.

Also, one more thing. I didn't say whether they are sisters or mother daughter type of thing in the chapter (and if I did, oops). I still have to hit up PARASITE EVE 2 for that answer. I looked up a nice little ending strategy on so I'll be using that to get the ending... I really hope I don't need to play scavenger mode and all that junk just to see the secret ending. (now you're up to date with my HEAD)

Until I speak at the end ( if I do), Later.

* * *

July 20th, 2007

Los Angeles, Califonia

"So John, what's this one gonna bring in?" asked Davis, who was carrying some ammo cases to the Suburban. 

"Plenty, as usual," I said in response. I laid down the two Remington 870 shotguns into the trunk of the Suburban, then pulled the L85A1 and the G36E rifles off of my back and placed them beside the shotguns.

"You don't know, do you?" he said as he placed the two cases he had by the other cases, which I had arranged into a neat pile. Each of these cases was the standard military green, so I pulled different colored tape to identify which they were.

"Not really, but it is a government op, so it should be a pretty penny," I replied. I wasn't really sure why, but I was a little more joyful then usual. I doubted it was just because I could get revenge on Pereira, as I would normally get really cranky if I thought about him.

"You just like going with the flow, don't you?" said Davis, a little annoyed.

"Hey, you can chill out a little, Davis. You're not in Iraq anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, returning to the office to get more equipment from the rifle range. I still needed to put a number of pistols, a sniper rifle, and a few more ammo cases inside the Suburban, so I followed him inside.

Davis was kind of annoyed by the remark. He was a retired army man, and had gone through both the Gulf war and Operation Iraqi Freedom as a Sergeant First Class. Unlike many of his was buddies who went into transport services or other such jobs in the army, he stayed infantry. Davis said it was what he was meant to do, and due to that, he had to kill quite a few people.

He's pretty calm and tactical guy, and was usually the one I went to whenever I had to be stealthy. Davis is also a pretty quite guy, as he doesn't like to waste his talk on useless banter. However, I've noticed that if he thinks things are a bit dangerous, he'll go completely silent, which can be bothersome at times.

As we walked past Jen's cubicle, I heard her call my name. I stopped following Davis, and looked over to her. She seemed deeply involved with a tan folder, looking intently at a stack of papers in it.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why she had stopped me.

"I've gotten you that road map you wanted."

"Oh, thanks," I said. Jen held the folder out to me, and I took it from her, tucking it under my arm.

"Look, John…"

"Yeah?" I said, curious as to why she had stopped.

"Be careful," Jen said. Her tone was softer before, and I immediately picked up on what she really wanted to say.

Jen, the good looking brunette that she was, was a careful girl. She'd fallen in love before, no big deal. Yet I was special to her. She had told me that I was more then just a fling, but I wasn't falling for her. My attraction to her was limited to just friendship and a few thoughts of lust. But I knew what I meant to her, and I wasn't one to break dreams.

"I will," I said calmly.

"Sorry to break up the moment," started Tom, "but I've got the information you wanted."

"You're an idiot, Tom," I said. "Let me see those."

I took a stack of papers from his hand and quickly began to flip through most of the papers. I checked the dates, and they all seemed to be pretty recent reports.

"Most of the papers are simple reports from civilians, stating that there were strange people or figures outside of homes. Only a few actually state seeing the monsters up close, and most of the sighting are kept towards the east side of town."

"Thanks, Tom," I said, stuffing the papers into the folder that Jen had given me. "Hey, do you mind helping me load the Suburban?"

"Alright," said Tom. "What do you need?"

"Can you get some of the electrical equipment from storage? You know what I need."

"Sure, no prob," he responded. Tom then quickly made his way to storage, just as I had asked him to.

Tom was our resident red head, and a simpleton at best. Sure he's great with computers, and even managed to hack into our servers, but he was easy to please. Throw him a couple bucks and a new electronic device, and he'll do anything. Strange thing was, for a nerd, he was pretty fit, and actually got along with Davis, who could seem strict compared to Tom's laid back attitude. This was probably because Davis was getting Tom in shape, so he learned to take some "constructive" criticism.

With a now thick folder under my arm, I made my way to the shooting range, where I found Davis loading himself up with an M24 sniper rifle and two more cases of ammo. I moved out of the way when he went by, allowing him to get through the door.

I placed the folder down onto a nearby table, then headed over to the gun rack and began to make my selection. First, I put on a shoulder holster, followed by a standard military pistol belt which I had left the night before, when I was setting it up. The belt was set to carry three pouches for pistol magazines, and three more custom made pouches for multiple sizes of assault magazines of shotgun rounds.

After putting on the belts I put a black Smith & Wesson 1911 pistol into both my shoulder holster and the pistol case of the belt. I then grabbed two GLOCK 21s off of the gun rack and stowed them into the right cargo pocket of my black tactical cargo pants. Once I had done so, I pulled out two small boxes with magazines for each set of gun, then took the file and went back to the Suburban. I left the file in the passenger seat, placed the GLOCKs by the other guns, and left the magazines by the ammunition.

"Alright, here's the electronic stuff," said Tom from behind me. He was carrying to cases, one of a nylon like fabric, the other of stainless steel.

"Well put 'em here," I said, moving out of the way.

"Alright," said Tom as he moved up to the Suburban and placed the two cases down. "In the cases, you have your laptop, night-vision and thermal goggles, a GPS tracker, and a digital camera. Now is there anything I'm forgetting?"

"Nope, that's everything. Thanks Tom."

Just then, both Davis and Jen came into the garage. Davis had his hands in his pockets, almost as if he couldn't care less if I left or not. Jen had her hand wrapped around a cup of coffee, still trying to work after another all-nighter.

"Well, Thanks for the help, guys."

The only response I got was a simple nod from Davis. I wasn't surprised, seeing as I was going to be back sooner or later.

"I'm off. Later."

With the goodbyes dealt with, I headed to the driver seat and opened the door, then sat down and turned the car on. Looking in the rear view mirror, I saw Jen give a little wave, wishing me a little luck. With the door closed and my seat belt on, I shifted the car into drive and headed out.

* * *

After a quick twenty minuet drive, I made it to Aya's house. It was a nice place, and very humble. There was plenty of room for everything she wanted, or so she told me. It was about seven forty when I pulled into Aya's driveway, and since I said I would pick her up at about seven thirty, I was ten minuets late. 

Leaving the car running, I stepped out and began to make my way to Aya's door. At the door, I rang the door bell, and then waited for the door to open. I could hear some chatter coming from inside, yet the lights were off, so I couldn't see through the glass of the door too well.

After a small wait, the door swung open, revealing a jean clad Aya. Jean pants, jacket, and a white cotton shirt was what I saw, and I didn't care to investigate more on the matter.

"Good morning," I said, a smile on my face. "You ready?"

"Uh huh. My bag is in the kitchen."

Aya left the doorway and headed down the hall toward her kitchen. Seeing as I was a family friend, I let myself in and followed Aya. In the kitchen, I found Aya picking up her bag, a small black traveling bag with what looked to be maybe three days worth of clothing.

"Here, let me take that," I said, holding my hand out to her.

"Alright," she said, handing me the bag. It fairly light, and I was sure Aya could have carried it herself, yet it only polite of me to help. I quickly took the bag to the car and placed it in the trunk, next to my bag.

Aya did not follow me, so I stepped back inside to find out if there was something up. I found Aya in the kitchen, talking to her sister Eve.

"You know Aya, I don't need Kyle to watch over me," said Eve, who was still in her pajamas. She looked remarkably like Aya, yet I managed to tell them apart thanks to Eve's long blond hair, compared, to Aya's short blond hair.

"But you're only seventeen, I can't leave you alone."

"I can take care of myself!"

Eve started to pour some cornflakes into a bowl she had prepared. She had certainly grown-up in the physical form, yet she seemed to retain a child like sense about her. Perhaps it was meant to seduce boys.

"I know you can, but I still can't leave you alone."

"Whatever," said Eve, still tending to her cereal.

"Eve!"

"Ladies, calm down," I said, trying to diffuse the situation before problems arose.

Even turned around as if in shock. She had seen me before a few times, before I left the FBI. She had taken a certain liking to me, though she had never really vocalized it. I was fairly certain she still had the hots for me, as she immediately blushed at the sight of me, then rushed me with an ever so cute hug.

"John!"

"H-hello Eve. Good morning."

Eve seemed reluctant to leave me, but I managed to pry her off of me. She stared at me for a bit, her face still flushed, and when I mocked her with a fake kissing gesture, she quickly went back to her cereal, blushing madly.

"Well Aya, I think we should get going."

"Alright, let's go," Aya said.

The two of us made our way to the door, yet Aya stopped half way telling Eve to stay in the house yet again. I could hear the word "alright" come from the kitchen in a cheerful pitch, signaling her obeyance. Aya and I got into the car, I turned the ignition, and we drove off toward Arizona. Feeling the silence begin to attack my ears, I turned on the CD player and put on "Panic! At the Disco".

"I still can't believe that Eve still likes you like that?" Aya said, staring out the window.

"What, you mean she still wants me in bed?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, she does!"

"I can't help that I'm sexy."

My comment was quickly followed up by a quick slap from an annoyed Aya. I current situation reduced me to rubbing my right cheek and nothing more, as I was still driving at the time.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Well it's true. Just look at me."

"Pig," said Aya, looking back out of the window.

"Oh, alright. I'll stop talking like I'm a sex machine."

* * *

I hate/love my car. I like cuz its a car, and I have one, and it goes. I hate cuz I GOT A FLAT! WHY! WHO LEAVES A SCREW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! FRIGGIN CONSTRUCTION WORKERS!... and they were new tires too. 

Oh yeah, I don't own SQUARE ENIX (SOFT WAS COOLER!) stock, nor the rights to PARASITE EVE, so bite me you corporate bastards and make a good one SOO! (crap, I forgot the N on SOON... o well).


	5. Shotgun shells

Alright, I finally finished this chapter! YEAH! Took me a while to write most of it, and about an hour for the last couple paragraphs and spoken phrases (mostly to do the research I ending up doing to find out about Baretta guns). Plus, video games like HALFLIFE EPISODE ONE have been consuming my time... so it took a liitle bit to get back to writting. Too bad I got the cousins in the house again. This means I gotta watch the little girls (All five of them as of tommorrow), so there goes valuable writihng time.

Well, that just about excuses me from any problems you'll have. I just have one other statement to make. PLEASE REVIEW. I don't even care if I get an annonymous person that just writes "Hello", just review. I hate seeing that "0" in the stats bar. PLEASE!

Ok thats it. Enjoy.

* * *

I had been driving for several hours now, as I had been taking it easy on the engine. It was eleven fifteen now, and I still had a ways to go. I wasn't too far from Yuma, or at least, I didn't think I was. 

Aya, finding the drive boring and my conversation a little dry, had decided to take the liberty of falling asleep in her seat. I couldn't help but take a couple of looks at her while she slept, as she was beautiful. Yet I wasn't mentally hitting on her, but rather reveling in her ease. I almost had this fatherly mind set when I looked over at her, feeling a sense of guardianship over her.

Returning my mind to the road, I came to a thought, which sank in quickly. I recalled what Jen had told me the night before when I was preparing a little for the trip.

'She said something about a hotel… maybe there's something in the folder she gave me.'

I had placed the folder on the chair behind Aya earlier, so I reached over and picked it up. Taking my eyes off of the road for quick moments, I managed to find a directions sheet that Jen had given me.

'Let's see, where's eight?... Ok, follow eight through Yuma, then get off at Los Angeles Avenue. Follow Old US-80 until you get to South Avenue. Hotel, food, and gas at corner. Hmm, that's easy, just gotta get off at LA ave.'

Yuma, an Arizona town by the Mexican border, seemed only to be around the corner. I soon came to the town, though I only saw glimpses of it. Seeing as I was still on Interstate 8, I continued past the town, making my way to Los Angeles Avenue. As I continued, the road shifted it height a little, and I could make out a number of buildings to the side of the road.

Soon I had passed Yuma, and had come across a turn off sign that said Fortuna Foothills. I ignored that turn off and another, and simply went on my way. The road led me to a large mountain range, expanding out of sight to the south. Interstate eight had been cut through one mountain, allowing transit to the other side. I quickly drove through, my mind a little worried for falling rocks.

At the other side of the mountain, I saw the turn off. Los Angeles Avenue. I took the turn, and then slowed down to the forty five speed limit. The road soon changed its title to Old US, which was probably what Jen had meant in the paper.

Maybe another minuet or two down the road, I came across a large motel sign, followed by the street sign. I slowed down, and upon examination of the sign, found that it was South Ave. Looking toward the motel, I found that it consisted of three buildings, a motel, a diner, and a gas station.

"Hmm. Must be it."

I pulled into the parking lot slowly, and then stop in a space before the motel. With ease, I shut the engine off, and then stretched in my chair, eager for some sunshine. After my hearty stretch, I opened the door and stepped into the ninety two degrees of heat. I closed the car door behind me, and then headed to the trunk to get my jacket.

With my jacket on, I headed to the nearby diner, hoping to get something to eat. The diner was nothing more then a building with a sign nearby that said "diner". On the door, there was a sign that read open so I pulled gently on the door.

"Strange," I said, as I continued to pull on the door. The door must have been locked on the inside, so I wouldn't be able to just pull it open. I knocked on the door, hoping to get someone to open the door. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Silence came from inside, so I concluded that there was no one inside. I didn't feel like paying for damages, so I decided not to break down the door and just went to the motel.

The motel had two levels, and the door was easy to get to, as I parked right in front of the door, just behind the cement sidewalk. I past the car, then pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hold it!" said a voice from inside.

Looking ahead of me, I found a middle aged woman behind the clerks counter, pointing a shotgun at me. I held my hands up, looking at the two barrels carefully.

"It's alright," I said calmly, looking the woman in the eye. "I'm FBI."

That was a lie, but she didn't know. Besides, I still carried my badge, just for situations like this.

"Horse shit. FBI wouldn't be here."

"No really, I am," I said, trying to convince her other wise.

"Then where's your badge?"

The woman was very demanding and aggressive, yet I didn't complain. She hadn't shot my head off, so I just had to pull my badge out of my jacket pocket. Carefully, I used my left hand to reveal my gun, and then with my right hand I slowly reached into my jacket, and pulled my badge out. I then let my jacket go, and then opened the badge so she could see it.

"Throw it here," she said, her aim unwavering.

Without a moments hesitation, I tossed it onto the counter, in it slid a little, stopping just in front of her. 'Good toss,' I thought to myself.

"Hmm."

As she read the badge, she began to lower the shotgun, easing her right arm. Catching on, I kept my hands up, but decided to ask a question.

"Can I lower my arms now?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Relieving my arms, I went to the counter hoping to get my badge back, and maybe a room for Aya and myself.

"So what are you doing here, Mr. Bale?"

"My partner and I are here to investigate some sightings reported here."

"You mean those monsters."

"Yeah."

"About time someone came!"

Suddenly, with a sigh of relieve, the woman sat down in a chair I hadn't noticed before. Resting the shotgun against the counter, she shook her head, and then began to speak again.

"I've been trying to get someone to look into this for two weeks now!"

"Sorry, ma'am. We get a lot of reports of sighting like this, and we have to investigate all of them."

"Well you're lucky I'm even here, because those monsters ran everyone else out of this heap of a town already."

"So I take it the others went to Yuma then?"

"Of course. I would've gone too, but I'm not leaving the motel just yet."

"But if there really are monsters here, you should have left as fast as possible. It could be dangerous with them around here."

"That's what this shotgun is for."

"Good point."

The woman tossed my badge onto the counter, as she was done reading it. I picked up my badge, and then tucked it back into my jacket.

"So you've been defending yourself here in the motel?"

"Yeah. I was hunting the bastards, but I'm running low on ammo, so I'm just shooting anything that tries to get inside."

"What kind do you use?"

"What, you have shotgun ammo?"

"Lots of it," I said calmly.

"Do you have double-ought?" she asked curiously.

"I've got that in the car. You want some?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

The woman's facial expression displayed her disbelief. I didn't figure she really trusted me yet, so I decided to give a peace offering. I headed outside, then opened the trunk of the suburban and began to search for the shotgun ammo.

'Let's see, it should have red tape on it.'

Sifting through the cases, I found one with red tape and quickly opened it. A rustic squeal came from the case, causing Aya to move a little in her sleep.

"Whoops," I said quietly.

Seeing the double-ought shells in the cases, I carefully shut the case, then closed the trunk and brought the cases with me into the motel. Taking a quick glance, I noticed the woman's ever-growing disbelief. I placed the cases on the counter, and then opened it up once more, allowing the shells some light.

"You look like your getting ready for a war, Mister Bale."

"I just like to be prepared. Go ahead and take some."

The woman wheeled her chair to the counter, and then with an awed expression, she quickly began to take some ammo. She then shotgun with two shells first, then began to tuck the shells into two boxes that she had folded in her pocket. I could have sworn I saw the greed emanating from her body, yet I figured that playing my cards right might help me out later.

After fulfilling her temporary need for ammunition, the woman relaxed into her chair, laying her gun across her lap. There was a strange smile on her face, almost like she was a kid from a candy store.

"So, I take it you and your partner want a room, right?"

"Yeah. I would like at least one, but two would be better."

"Huh? Why?" asked the woman curiously.

"Well, my partner's-"

"John, why didn't you wake me up," said Aya from the door.

"-A female," I said finishing my sentence.

I looked over at Aya, who at the moment had her jean jacket off, revealing her shoulder holster. She carried a Beretta 92 in her holster, which is pretty much a standard police pistol. I think my 1911's have the same kind of rep, but I don't care enough to do research on that.

"Huh?" Aya said, scratching at her neck just a little.

"Sorry Aya, did I wake you?"

"You did, but I've had enough sleep."

Aya then noticed the woman behind the counter, as well as the shotgun in her lap. I had a feeling that Aya wanted to draw her weapon, just to be on the safe side, but after years of things like this, she knew better. At least, I hoped she did.

"John, who is this?" she asked me.

"She's… uh… What's your name, ma'am?"

"I'm Amy Venuto, and I own this motel."

* * *

I bet someone is going "WHY DID I READ THIS CHAPTER! WHY DID THE AUTHOR WRITE IT! WHY AM I A LOSER (like the author)!"

Well, this chapter is dry, I must admit... Nothing. No action, no good jokes, no slightly humiliating jokes (that I remember) no NMC's... NOTHING.

Yeah, this chapter became pretty objective, more so then anything I've ever written (just take my word for it and DONT read the three... things I worte about Teen Titans the first one, not so bad, the other two... Shiver). But at least I got to Arizona, cuz the first time I wrote this (before my hard drive died) I only got to a weird conversation that I couldn't bypass at Aya's house, or anywhere for that matter. So it's a good thing... sorta.

Well, I promise something gets shot in the next chapter. And it isnt the Suburban. Stuff breaks, and John likes his disposition... maybe, haven't written it yet, but I have another IDEA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha...ha... so much for the meniacle laugh... I'm not evil, sorry.

Later.


	6. Bucking Bronco

Sweet, I got a review. Buddy, this chapter goes out to you! And I understand about the whole, it feels like an add bit. Can't help it, I get wrapped up in the research, and I have a field day.

Oh and about the Baretta 93R you told me about. Yeash she used it in the game, but that really doesn't make any sense, seeing as the gun has been out of production for almost thrity years but thanks for the tip off.

Alright... that's all I got this time around. Enjoy.

* * *

"There we go," I said, placing the ammo cases down onto the floor. 

Aya and I had carried some equipment up to the second floor of the motel, which would allow for easy access if we needed it up here. Ms. Venuto, the un-married motel keeper, allowed us to stay for free, so long as we dealt with the NMC's, and left one case of shotgun shells at the front desk.

"John," called Aya. She was standing at the door again, waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry? I'm heading to the diner."

"That's a no go, Aya."

"What do you mean?" asked Aya, crossing her arms.

"I'm hungry alright, but the diner's locked. I don't think there's anyone inside, so we might have to break down the door to get inside."

"Well, if that's true, then how has Ms. Venuto been getting food for the last two weeks?"

"Hmm. Good point. We should ask her."

Aya left the room and I followed her, making sure to close the door before I left. We went into a small side building that housed the stairs, and we soon made our way back into the hotel lobby. Ms. Venuto had lit up a cigarette by the time we came, filling the room with the distinct smell of tobacco.

"Ms Venuto," started Aya, "We'd like to ask you another question."

"Go ahead, I've all day."

"John told me a minuet ago that the diner is locked. You wouldn't know any way to get in, would you?"

"The owner, Mr. Harrison, took off with the keys when he left. The only way in would be to break in."

"Then how have been eating?" I asked.

"I have a small store of food in the back," she said, pointing at a wooden door to her left. "I don't like going to eat at Jack's place."

"Hmm. Looks like we're breaking down the door Aya."

"I guess you're right," she said facing me. She turned to Ms. Venuto, then said, "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

"I've got plenty of it."

I went outside, holding the door open for Aya. She followed me outside, and once we have regrouped, we headed to the diner. Taking a look around the front of the diner, it looked pretty ordinary, and nothing seemed broken.

"This door's broken," I said. "Maybe there's a back door, or an open window."

"Maybe… Let's go check."

"Aya and I headed around the side of the diner and went to the back. I noticed several things that lay behind the diner. First, the broken pick-up. Rust was gathering at the axles, which only made the truck less useable. Second was the old well pump, like those from the old west. Third happened to be the large electric generator, which attached to the diner, the motel, and the gas station.

"So that's where this place gets its power," I said. "I wondered why I didn't see any power lines earlier."

"John, look," said Aya pointing to a window in the diner. The window was broken, and glass lay on the ground.

"Strange. Something must have been trying to get in."

I looked around the wall of the diner, but I didn't see a door. I doubted that a human broke the glass, as the window was pretty small.

"Aya, I think we might have some guests here," I said, drawing the 1911 from my shoulder holster.

"I think so too."

I jogged to the front, followed carefully by Aya. We stopped at the front door, and I waited to shoot the handle off the door. Aya decided to take a look through the glass in the front wall, trying to see if there was anything inside.

"It looks clear inside."

"How can you tell, it's dark in there."

Aya frowned at my remark, then drew her Baretta from her holster and got behind me. With her in a safer spot and ready for combat, I shot the lock, then kicked down the door. The extra light from the sun helped illuminate the diner, giving me a little bit of an edge.

Quickly turning around, I aimed in the corners and under tables, looking for NMC's. There was a strange smell in the air, which made me sure they were here. Yet the diner was quiet, save for the sound of our shoes touching the floor.

"It's quiet," I said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, and eerie sound came from behind the diner bar, as if some bear was just waking up from a disturbed nap. There was some movement, and I aimed my pistol over the bar. Whatever it was, it stood up, but stood fairly still.

Curious to see what I was looking at, I slowly backed up to the door and searched the walls with my left hand. I came across a light switch, and flipping it up, the room became bright, stinging my eyes momentarily.

Taking another look at the figure, I found a camel like NMC. Identified to be a desert species, this beast drew on my nerves. With little thought I aimed for its head and took my shot. The beast fell, and the lack of sound from the NMC made me think it was dead.

"I hope that's it," said Aya.

We moved forward cautiously, keeping our eyes open for anymore NMC's. Sounds began to come from a side room past the bar, apparently a storage room. I was sure it wasn't the rest room, as two were set aside by a couple of stalls at the far wall. A quick look over the bar revealed a deceased and dissolved NMC, so it was safe to say that the next spot to get to was the storage room.

A quick look at the door showed that it opened outward, like a movie theater door. The sounds from the NMC's were growing, and a certain banging kept us from opening the door willingly. I sighed, and then went to work at an idea.

"Ok… Aya, you wait by the counter, and I'll open the door. If the thing charges me, then I'll just have to move."

"You sure this'll work?"

"No, but there isn't much else we can do."

"Alright," Aya said, backing away from the door and myself. "Be careful."

"I will."

Besides the loud roars and moans of the NMCs behind the door, the things were bashing the door, trying to knock it down. Figuring that if I opened the door slightly, then let the NMCs open it by themselves, I would be able to get some really good shots on them.

Waiting for a pause in the NMCs ramming, I opened the door just a tad, then moved to the side, my 1911 in my hand again. Soon enough, the NMCs, went right through the door. Taking a gander at the only one in sight, I began to fire at the main portion of the body.

This NMC was different then the previous one. It seemed more human, though with short stubbly arms and the knee caps in the reverse, alien-like form. It stumbled for a bit, and with the bar in the way, it was a little hard to get a good shot. Apparently getting a look at Aya, it managed to turn and began to run toward her. We both fired at the beast, and he stopped dead in its tracks.

"You okay?" I asked, looking over at Aya.

"I'm fine, John."

Hearing her voice undamaged put me at ease, allowing me to check the storage room. Looking inside, I only found a number of metals racks and a large refrigerator. The racks mostly had cans and boxes, full of condensed food and seasoning for cooking.

Seeing or hearing nothing besides the refrigerator, I figured there were no more NMCs here. I holstered my pistol, and then headed to the fridge. Looking inside, I saw the many deli meats and packages beef products necessary to supply a small army of customers.

"I feel like having a sub, Aya. What about you?"

"Don't know. What's in the-"

Suddenly, a large roar came from outside, shaking the window of the diner. Surprised by the intensity of the sound, I double-timed it outside, as did Aya. My surprise and curiosity had been replaced with fear and a need for action.

A large, bull like NMC was running through the sea of dust and trees, kicking up sand under its hooves. It was trucking in our direction, maybe about hundred twenty meters from here.

"Shit!"

I ran to the suburban and through my shoulder holster into the trunk. I then got a shotgun and strapped it onto my back. After that, I pulled the M24 out, then shut the trunk and went into a good prone position.

Taking a quick and careful aim, I prepared for my shot.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kill it."

With a good shot at the bulls head, I took a shot. Its movement made the bullet go through a horn, and the bull kept going. Another shot got its leg, as did the third and fourth. The fifth shot grazed its ass, and without another magazine, I threw the sniper rifle back into the trunk.

With worry and rage growing, I drew my pistol from my hip and started to jog toward the NMC, my sights on the head. It was about forty meters away now, so my shots should be fairly accurate.

Nine shots later, I was thirty meters away from the NMC. I holstered the pistol and drew the shotgun. For a moment, I thought I forgot to load the shotgun, so I tested it quickly. My fear on the subject was correct.

"Fuck! Aya!"

"What!"

She was by the Suburban, which was a good thing. She wasn't as physically daring as I was, and preferred to take the defensive end of an attack.

"Get my other shotgun and load it!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

I put the shotgun back onto my back and continued to run toward the bull. As it came closer, I readied myself for my psychotic attempt to stop it. Just a few feet away from the NMC, I stepped to the side and jumped onto its back, straddling it like a crazed cowboy. As I came closer to the motel and my Suburban, it noticed my presence and began to buck like a bronco. Using both hands and my legs, I managed to hold on, and used the patches of fur for an increased grip.

Aya all the while had done what I told her, and had been loading the spare shotgun. Using the NMC's bucking to my advantage, I tossed the shotgun on my back to Aya, and then drew my pistol with my right hand. Taking a minuet to be daring, I released the magazine in my pistol, then stowed it into a pouch. With another buck, I pulled another loaded mag out of a pouch and loaded it into the pistol. I then wasted another nine shots in the beasts head.

After another full mag, I stowed the pistol in the holster, wondering if the beast would die. Looking over at Aya, she had taken the liberty to load the other shotgun as well, but was waiting for me to pay attention before she threw it. As the NMC bucked, I raised my right hand, and Aya threw the shotgun. I managed to catch it, and quickly put the shotgun to the NMCs head.

With only one shot, it fell to the ground, launching me forward into the air. I let go of the shotgun, and with little time to spare, did and improvised tuck and roll. I could see the sand kicking up in my wake, and as quite shaken by the time I stopped on the ground. My clothes were covered in sand and dirt, yet I remained, mainly, unscathed.

"My god, John, are you alright!"

Aya's voice rang in my ear, bouncing around with the strange fuzz. Shaking my head, I deciphered her speech and replied.

"God damn, my crotch hurts!"

"What!" Aya said, disgusted at my comment.

"How the hell do Cowboys do that! I'm gonna be walkin' bow-legged for a month."

* * *

I'll make this one short. SQUARENIX: I'm going to buy FF12 and 13, so don't sue me. 


	7. Chatter

Ok, I finnaly got to work on this one. Man am I tired. It's like 2 in the morning, and I need my sleep.

Just a little note before I leave you with the short bit of weords ahead. I was checking chp6 earlier, and noticed a kinda big clitch. Ir's the part where John looks at the diner door and says that nothing is broken. First thing he says is that the door is broken. Really, my bad. I wanted to say the door is LOCKED.

Well, thats it. Enjoy.

* * *

I continued to press the up button, waiting to see if there was going to be anything of interest on the TV. From what I could tell, there were only about twenty channels, most of which were news channels. 

"So John, what do you think?" Aya asked.

She was still in the shower, though I wasn't too worried. I was here to make sure that something didn't try to kill her while she was showering. Besides we were sharing the room, and since there wasn't too much to do out here, I was kinda forced to be here.

"About what?" I said plainly, still trying to find something to watch besides the news.

"About the sighting," said Aya, apparently annoyed by my forgetfulness. I'd be annoyed too, seeing as we've been talking about it for the last ten minuets.

"Let's see… There were only a few here, so either they went away from here and are chewing on people elsewhere, or Ms. Venuto killed most of them."

"Ms. Venuto said she had been taking them down for about two weeks, so maybe that's what happened."

By this point, I had turned my attention to the TV again. I had probably passed channel seventeen about two dozen times by now, but I figured maybe a commercial would pop up on one of the news channels.

"John…"

"Yeah?"

"Why was it that you were so excited when you heard that Pereira was going to be at the research site?" she asked.

"Simple," I said, looking toward the bathroom door. "I want to kill him."

"Why?"

"He put me through several years of torture, all for his research. Now it wouldn't have been so bad if he told me what he wanted to do from the get go, but he lied to me about it."

"Wait, he lied to you?"

"Yeah."

Taking a quick glance to the open bathroom, I found the steam still seeping into the room. Feeling a little more relaxed then before, I lied on my back, resting my head in my heads.

'For a run down motel, this bed is pretty comfortable.'

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"Well, it was about half a year after I got into college, which was in September of ninety eight. I had gone broke, and had been kicked out of college for being unable to make my payments. Soon I was living off the streets, doing what I could to take care of myself. I managed to pick up a construction job for a while, which not only got me some food but kept me in shape."

I paused and took a moment to rub my tired eyes. Remembering that it was about eight o'clock, I was surprised I was even tired.

"One day, just after work, I was eating at a McDonalds, when this guy comes up to me and sits down. He asked is I was a bum, and I just look him in the eye. He notices the way I was looking at him, and he suddenly pulls out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to me. I'm a little hesitant at first, but I take it. Soon he's asking me questions, I answer, and he then tells me that he wants to put me in an experiment."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I ask him what kind of experiment, and he says the kind that the government doesn't approve. I was kinda skeptical, but he said that there wouldn't be any side affects of pain, so I took his offer. He tells me his name is a Dr. Nathaniel Pereira, and that he was going to give me a hotel room for the week, plenty of spending money to get some clothes and food, then he was going to have me flown over to Nevada, where the research site was. A week later, I get to Nevada, and when I arrive, I practically get kidnapped. Next thing I know, I wake up in some weird tube and there are a bunch of scientists around me."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. I pretty much get tortured for two years. I'm injected with a bunch of things, like pain killers, tranquilizers, even blood, all for this… experiment."

"Wait, blood?"

"Yeah, blood. Your blood."

"What! You mean I'm the reason why you're like that?"

"No it's not your fault. Dr. Pereira took some of your blood somehow and replicated it somehow. After that, he put the stuff in me, and about twenty other people. The others all died from mutation, yet I kept my form and mind. I didn't notice any changes at first, but the scientists let me loose in some environment zone a few times, just to study me. I became faster and stronger because of your blood, and I only became stronger from then on."

"My god, I-"

"It's not your fault, Aya."

Aya stopped the shower, and then slowly walked out into the room, covered only in a towel. I looked away, and Aya soon changed into a large shirt and panties, which was much less revealing then the towel. She sat behind me on the bed, but kept a careful eye on me. I faced her, then sat down Indian style on the bed.

"About a year after I got there, a Samantha Locklier joined the staff, and after about two weeks, she started to try and get me a few liberties. She pulled that off quite well, what with the free time to roam in the environment zone and chill out. She even got the food to taste better. Well… After a few months of that, Pereira decided that the results of this experiment weren't coming out the way he wanted. He tried to have me killed, and used Samantha to do it. I barely managed to escape, what with the tranquilizer darts and all."

"Where did you go?"

"I was too busy to steal a car or something, so I ran out into the desert. I don't know when, but I soon fainted due to the heat, and somebody found me in the desert. They took me to some place called Dryfield, and from there, an old man gave me an old beat up car and sent me on my way."

"Wait, Dryfield?"

"Yeah, that's what that place was called."

"Then the old man you were talking about must have been Mr. Douglas."

"I don't remember his name. But then again, you went to Dryfield a few months after I left there."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, after I left Dryfield, I made my way to L.A., and I managed to find the FBI building, where I tried to file a report about the experiments. I ended up get hired there, but they wouldn't let me in until I had the whole training bit. Thus, you didn't see me until after you were re-hired by the feds."

"That was after Hal got fired."

"Oh, you mean that bastard Baldwin?" I don't see how he even managed to get up that high. I'd figure the military would have caught on to what he was doing before you were sent to Dryfield."

"Well, he leaked all that information, so it's a good thing that Rupert replaced him. He does a much better job Baldwin ever did."

"I hear ya."

There was a long pause between us. I was kinda telling my life story to her, so I was sure Aya was still processing some of the things I said.

"So… all this trouble is because of me."

"What? No, no. It's not your fault at all."

"But it's my blood they put into you."

"So. I'm alive right?"

"But you're not like you were. You're…"

"Different? I think you're forgetting that Eve was created using your blood too."

"I know, which is even worse…"

"Look, there's no need to beat yourself up about this. The human race owes you big time for the Big Apple, as well as everything you do while you're with the FBI. As far as I see it, there are just a few people that are trying to make some cash off of you."

"But-"

"No buts. It's not your fault."

Aya looked down to the bed, as if trying to forget. She shook her head, and then smiled. She didn't say it, but it was clear what she was trying to say.

"Ok. Now that all that has been sorted out, I'm going to take a shower."

I stood up from the bed, and then headed into the bathroom. I took my shirt off on the way, and then shut the door behind me.

* * *

Well, it was short. No action, no agnst, nothing but story filler. This is definitely not one of my favorite chapters, but it is good pratice. Also, one most of the chatter gets going, I just ditched the looking and emotion description. I'm sure most people can figure it out. I mean, they are human.

DISCLAIMER (thing): SQUARE... DON'T SUE ME, I DIDNT GET A BOOTLEG OF EITHER GAME.


	8. The Site

Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy lately... and a little reluctant to use Word. Well, I cant say this one is my best, but I manage.

This one goes out for all the hits this thing has gotten.

* * *

June 21st, 2006 

Yuma, Arizona

With two freshly made breakfast sandwiches in hand, I made my way back to our room. I made the quick trek upstairs to the second floor of the motel, then pulled the key out of my pants and opened the door to our room.

"Get out!" yelled Aya.

"Good morning," I said, shutting the door behind me. I then turned around and faced the door, so that Aya wouldn't be too angry with me.

I knew why she told me to get out, rather then a hearty good morning. She was practically naked, well from the waist up anyway. I didn't really get a good view of the goodies, because she turned around and squatted to the ground, hiding the jublies. She probably noticed me jiggling the handle to the door when she was about to put her bra on.

"Damn it John, don't you know how to knock!"

"I thought you were still asleep."

The rustling of clothing came from behind me, though I chose to look forward. The sounds past, yet I wasn't too sure if she had finished changing or not, so I just continued to stare at the steel door.

"You done changing?" I asked. Aya didn't respond, but I could hear her quiet footsteps trailing into the bathroom. "I brought breakfast."

Aya was silent, and I was fairly certain she was angry with me. Her anger would probably pass, but if it didn't, it would certainly make things hard later. Turning around, Aya was no where in sight, so I sat down onto the bed and placed the sandwiches down. It was a good thing the sandwiches were wrapped in tin foil, or I might have left some crumbs everywhere.

Aya stepped back into the room, anger in her eyes. We only made eye contact for a moment, but she soon tended to her feet, as she was still barefoot. Perhaps I should have apologized, but I chose to take the hard headed attempt at cooling her spirit.

"You want you sandwich, or can I eat it?"

While I said this, I grabbed the sandwich on top and held it out to her. I knew this sandwich was hers, seeing as it was the light of the two. I remembered fondly how she ate less then I did back when I was cooking, so I was positive this one was hers.

Aya quickly snatched the sandwich out of my hand, and then went to work un-wrapping the sandwich. The adrenaline must have been pumpin', as she took a big bite out of the sandwich one it was visible. Her chewing was fueled by her fury, though the size of her bite was fairly large.

"So, do you like that sandwich?" I said, all while un-wrapping my sandwich and quickly taking a bite out of it.

"I'm not answering you," Aya responded, once she finished her giant chunk.

"You like it, don't you."

Aya was on the side of the bed, apparently as far away as the bed could make possible. Her back was towards me, yet I had a certain gut feeling that she was getting over the anger.

"How did you know I liked it with turkey?"

"How long did we work together Aya?"

"Oh, right…"

Making use of the silence that followed the sentence, I took another fairly large bite out of my sandwich. With the flavors floating around in my mouth, I decided to take a glance over at Aya again. She was sporting a black shirt today, and a different pair of jeans, yet the jacket was the same one from yesterday. She had already put on her black boots on, and her cumulative look reminded me of a photo of her younger days, back when she was still working in the NYPD.

We finished our sandwiches in silence, Aya throwing away her tin foil first, and then heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I threw my foil ball into the small garbage bin by her night stand as Aya had done, then headed over to the chair by the desk and took the jacket off and put it on over my black shirt.

"I'll be in the car," I said. Afterwards, I opened the door again, and then made my way outside. I shut the door behind me, then went to the rail and hopped over it. I landed on ground floor, then walked over to my car and unlocked it. I stepped carefully into the driver seat, and then waited for Aya to come out.

I turned the Suburban on, then after setting the music to a light rock tune, I began to check myself for the essentials.

'Let's see, badge… check. Holster, check. Pistol belt, check. Wallet… check… Awesome tactical pants, ultra check.'

Just after the smart mental comment, I noticed Aya stepping out of the motel room. She soon made her way downstairs, then got into the car.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Good. I already talked to Ms. Venuto, so we don't need to worry about the room."

"Then all we need to do is check the research site."

"Which is where we're heading."

I pulled out of the parking lot, and then followed the road southward. Recalling the map that Jen had given me before I left, I simply had to follow a particular road until I could see the site first hand. The road, interestingly enough, was called "Camino Del Diablo," or road of the devil I think.

Aya seemed very intent on studying the side of the nearby mountains, which kept her silent for most of the ride. However, we soon came to the site, which was dug into the side of a mountain that jutted out more then its brethren rock heaps.

"John, look," Aya said, just as it came into the eyesight.

"I see it," I said, turning carefully onto the dirt. Once completely off-road, I pressed the accelerator carefully, easing the Suburban to the site.

We came to a large parking lot, clearly meant for large truck to bring supplies for the site. The lot was large enough to house several helicopters, yet the only thing that I could see was a single fuel tank, large enough to supply several Mac trucks.

"Wonder how we're getting in?" said Aya.

I looked toward the main portion of the site, and found what looked to be a giant garage door. My brain though for a moment, then came up with a perfectly reasonable conclusion.

"Aya, you drive. I'll go get the door open."

Ignoring any plea from Aya, I stepped out of the suburban, then made my way the garage door. I found a person sized entry door, and with little effort, blasted it down with my right leg. With the door bent practically in half, I carefully stepped over the remains of the door, and then went inside.

'Hmm… how do I open the big door/" I thought to myself.

The internals of the large research site was dark, so I began to look for a light switch, as if I were in someone's room. Amazingly, I flicked a switch on the nearby wall, turning on a single light on the ceiling, which illuminated several cabinets, a desk, and an old computer from the later nineties.

"Wow, that thing's old."

Sitting in a steel chair just before the desk, I turned on the old computer, and the quiet buzz of electronics came to my ear, along with the old ticking of the internal motherboard. I pressed the on button for the monitor, then went to work dusting the old keyboard and mouse.

"Strange," I said, noticing the lack of dust on the two items. "Someone must have used this recently."

Windows 95 came onto the screen, and the ancient textures of the computer brought back fond memories of a young child messing with the solitaire game. After a few fond moments, I began to look around the desktop for anything that might help me. All that seemed to be here was junk, which thoroughly annoyed, me, and forced me to take a deeper look into the hard drive.

I double-clicked the "My Computer" icon, and then looked into the programs folder. There were a lot of folders, several of which had names I hadn't even heard of. One name, Doom, did catch my eye, bring several joyful moments of fragging zombies to mind. Shaking the desire to play the game again, I backed out of the programs folder, and then looked into the "My Documents" folder.

A quick scan of the hundreds of files got me lost, so I decided to look into the first folder I could find. It took a moment to find the folder, but when I found it, I knew someone had left it for me. The folder was labeled "JohnB."

I opened the folder, and found a single file, yet again labeled "JohnB." Double clicking the file opened up the program called notepad, and several words gave me and answer to what I was looking for. I read

* * *

John, Aya, I'm sure you two are reading this right now. If you plan on opening the vehicle gate, there's a program on the desktop call OD that'll help you. It's a very simple program, and I'm sure you can figure it out. 

Don't be surprised if you find anyone who's expecting you. Be careful, there are a lot of civilians in here, as well as some security guards who are armed with tranq darts. Dr. Pereira said he was expecting you, which is because he knows your working with the FBI out here. He's also been preparing a number of NMC's much larger then the one you had to bull fight yesterday.

If you need weapons, there's an armory on the second floor, stocked the body armor and plenty of guns. Also, there is a medical station on the second floor as well, but all of the experiments run on the third and fourth floor.

One last thing, Dr. Pereira had been working on something in secret. HE keeps heading to the fifth floor of the site, but there aren't any documents o the place. It's probably why there is a retinal scanner in the elevator.

You two better be careful, or Dr. Pereira might try to make experiments out of you guys.

Sam F.

* * *

'Great… he's expecting me.' 

After a quick thought, I closed the document, and began to look for this OD program on the desktop. I found it pretty quickly, and after double clicking it, the computer began to roar heavily. This program must use a lot of processing power, as most PC's only sound like that if they're doing something big, like running the latest video game or something.

A small window popped up onto the desktop, showing a wooden door, and two light. These make believe lights were position at the top and bottom of the door, and the light at the bottom shown a bright green. A nearby button read the word "open?" I clicked, and sure enough, the door began to open lighting up the garage and a road that dug its way into the mountain.

With the door climbing upwards, Aya pulled inside, looking for me. I stepped out of the small office, and then jogged lightly to the Suburban. I opened the passenger side door, and then spoke to Aya.

"Ok, we're good. Just wait here a second while I open the trunk."

"Alright."

I closed the door, and then went to the rear of the Suburban, where I lifted the trunk door and looked for some weapons. I armed myself with the G36E, placing the strap around my body in case I had to drop it. I then stuffed a few magazines into the pouches on my pistol belt, then shut the trunk and made my way to the passenger seat.

"Ok Aya, drive ahead."

"You went in the back just to get a rifle?"

"Yep."

Aya sighed, disappointed by my stall. She drove, and I kept my eyes open, searching the wall for any signs of life. The drive was quiet, with the only sound or movement coming from the car.

"End of the line," Aya said, coming to a large wall with a circular indentation.

"Just turn the car off," I said calmly, still looking around. I could see a walkway farther down the wall, which led to a single steel door.

Aya put the car in park, and then shut turned the engine off. We both stepped out of the Suburban, and then went to the trunk again. After lifting the door, I double checked my pouches, making sure I had the right ammo with me. Afterwards, I looked for Aya, who was still by the driver side door, apparently looking at the wall.

"Aya?"

"Y-yes?" said Aya, startled by her name.

"You want something from here?"

Aya was unsure of the choices and came to the rear. She looked inside and began to inspect the weapons I had. After about thirty seconds, she picked up one of my shotguns and placed it gently against the Suburban.

"You still have ammo in here, right?"

"Plenty," I said, pulling out the last case of shotgun shells from the pile. I opened the lid, and soon Aya was stuffing the ammo into her jacket pockets.

Just then, the door down the hall slammed open, and a person came out, running. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and he had his pistol in hand. I drew my came quickly and aimed in his direction, though not at him. I saw a glimpse of something, like a four legged beast. I was sure it was an NMC.

The man drew closer, and with a clear shot I shot at the NMC, or at least its shadow. There was a thud, and the man continued to run.

"FREEZE, FBI!" I said.

The man continued to run, even though the NMC chasing him was already dead. He was making his was down the long road that led outside, so I gave chase. It was pretty easy to catch up to him, seeing as he was getting tired already.

"Hold up!" I said, once I was close enough to grab his arm.

"Let go of me! There's more of them inside!"

"Chill out!"

Yet the man continued to struggle, too terrified to calm down. Feeling to need to keep him here, I let him go, letting him run farther down the road. I jogged back to Aya, who waited for me with the shotgun in her right hand.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"Sounds like there are some NMC's loose inside."

"Really?"

"From what I could tell. The guy was too spooked to really tell me anything."

With the trunk closed, I pulled my keys out and locked the Suburban. Afterwards, raised the 636E to chest height and walked to the door the man had come out of. Aya followed closed by, keeping the rear in check.

As we came up to the door, I noticed that it was still open. One of the hinges had broken, and I could only imagine that the NMC, which had dissolved nearby, had done the damage.

"Christ, it went into the garage," said a nearby voice.

I froze where I was, and then raised the rifle to my shoulder, aiming through the sights. Aya caught on and readied her shotgun, waiting for whoever it was to step out. And Sure enough they did. A man in body armor came out, wielding a tranquilizer pistol.

"FB-Ah!"

When the man noticed me with the rifle, his fighting instinct told him to fire. My warning was cut short, and a tranq dart went right into my right thigh. I lost a little balance due to the pain, yet I managed to stay on my feet.

"Oh my god!"

"Hold you fire!" said Aya, trying to take control of the situation.

"Shit, FBI! I'm so sorry!" said the main.

Another guard came out of from the door. Of a far darker complexion then him friend, there was no mistaken that he was black.

"What the hell?" said the second guard.

"We're FBI," said Aya, lowering her shotgun. I lowered my rifle as well, and started to feel a little dizzy. Choosing not to fall, I leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Whoa, you alright?" said the first guard, immediately rushing to help me down.

"That's a strong tranq dart." I managed to say. I couldn't say much else, seeing how fast the tranquilizer was working. Darkness soon came to me, but there was one last thing that caught my ear.

"John, you're going to be okay."


	9. Failed Experiment

BAD ASS! I just finished the chapter. its 10:42 NEW JERSEY time, and I still got some energy. I must say this is one long ASS chapter. 7 pages on word with... I forget how many words and stuff. I just know its fucking long.

And the ONLY way I did this was thanks to Bloc Party and Motion City Soundtrack (Yeah I know, I'm not exactly a music buff), cuz they sound cool.

So this chapter goes out to the readers, cuz WOW I have some hits on this things, and to those BANDS I listen to (CUZ THERE ARE MORE, I JUST DINT NAME THEM)

* * *

June , 2007  
Somewhere in Arizona.

* * *

"Where…" 

My mind was heavy with sleep, and something else. I'm normally not so groggy when I wake up, and it seemed strange to be this tired.

"Well good evening, Mr. Bale."

This voice was familiar, and through my sleepy eyes, I slowly began to look around. Unfortunately, the world was nothing more then a large blur, the colors hazing to the corners of my eyes.

"It would seem that you are still far too tired to recognize me. Perhaps I should get closer."

Something from the mess of colors came towards me, and then halted in front of me. It was a face, one that I had seen before. If my eyes were not playing tricks on me at the moment, I could have sworn that I was looking Dr. Pereira in the eyes.

"Do you remember me now, specimen twenty seven?"

At the sound of those last three words, my blood began to boil in anger. I shook my head, forcing the strange blurs to leave my sight, leaving only Dr. Pereira in my vision.

"You."

"You remember," the blue eyed blonde said, backing away from me. "I was beginning to think that you had gotten amnesia."

"I'm gonna kill you," I said.

"I highly doubt that, twenty seven. After all, look at the position your in."

Taking a moment away from giving Dr. Pereira the death stare, I noticed that I was binded to a steel chair. The locks on the strange cuffs looked like they made of titanium, which would be hard to brake.

'Damn…Fucking tranq darts got me again. Maybe Aya can get me out of here… Wait, she was with me before…'

In a fluster of worry, I began to look around the room. My eyes came to empty air. Aya wasn't here, and for all I knew, she was in a tighter spot then me.

"Where's Aya?"

"Miss Brea is being studied at the moment."

"What!"

"I must say, she is far more beautiful then I had expected, especially considering her age. I'm sure my fellow colleagues are in a joyful mood with their new specimen."

"You pig."

"I'm sorry, you must understand. This is all in the name of science."

My anger continued to grow, but I knew I couldn't do anything at the moment. Dr. Pereira raised his left hand and looked at his wrist watch, then shook his head in disappointment.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have other things I must tend to. But before I go, there is something I want to say to you."

"And what's that?"

"For a failed experiment, you did quite will in developing you skills."

After his annoying comment, he turned for the door, and then looked at one of the two guards in the room. "Dispose of him," said Dr. Pereira, followed by his timely exit from the room. The two guards soon followed, one of whom ensured that he turned the light off before leaving.

Surrounded by darkness, I was left to my inventions. I had to break out of this chair and find Aya. This of course would be followed by getting revenge on Dr. Pereira. I struggled in the chair, trying to break the bindings on my arms and legs.

After several minuets and a few droplets of sweat, I gave up on this approach. I was wasting my energy, and if I was going to break out, I would need as much as possible.

'Alright, John… Focus…. Focus…'

I put my mind to the task. My plan was to use my mitochondria. After all, Aya's blood was in my blood, so I had some control over the mitochondria. Thoughts of heat or fire came to mind, all while I focused on the bindings.

Opening my eyes, just for a moment, I could see the flames begin to ignite on my arms, heating the bindings. I continued to focus, trying not to lose the fire. My body tingled with heat, but I continued, preserving through the strange pain.

"John!"

I opened my eyes again, finding that the door had been re-opened, the lights turned on. In the door way stood Samantha, just as I remembered her. Shoulder length brown hair, beautiful blue eyes hiding behind thin framed glasses.

"John, your hands!"

Suddenly I remembered what I was trying to do just a moment earlier and looked at my hands. They were on fire, the burning orange hovering lightly over my skin. I shook my hands as much as I could, then allowed my mitochondria to rest.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you out. But… Are you okay? Your hands were-"

"I know. I did that. Now, is there any way you can get me out of this chair?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

Samantha quickly left the doorway and walked around my chair. I wasn't sure what she was doing, seeing as how she had left my sight, but I was sure she was working diligently on freeing me. Several seconds after disappearing behind me, the locks that bound me on the chair came undone, and I immediately jumped from the seat.

I quickly stretched, making sure my muscles wouldn't cramp up later. Samantha returned to my vision, pleasant smile on her face.

"Good, you're okay."

"Thanks, Sam," I said, giving me a well deserved hug. "Now we have to go and find Aya before she becomes one of Pereira's guinea pigs."

"She's in one of the research rooms down the hall," Sam said. She then lowered her eyes and blushed, then said, "She's um… Well endowed."

"Yeah, she is… Wait. Is she in one of those tubes like I was?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Did they put her in the buff?" I asked, a twinge of anger in my voice.

"Uh huh."

I sighed, and then put the thought a little farther from my imagination.

"Do you know where they put her clothes, because I don't want her walking around this place naked."

"Sam is looking for them in the supply room. He's gonna meet-"

"What the!"

Turning quickly to the door, I found on of the guards raising his gun. I shoved Sam to the ground, and in a quick moment rushed the guard before he could pull the trigger. Putting my elbow to his face, I knocked him to the ground, and then quickly snatched his gun in mid-air. Now equipped with a handgun, another guard assaulted me, though I was faster on the draw.

"Put the gun down!"

"Y-yeah."

Slowly, the second guard lowered his pistol to the ground, then rose to a full standing position and raised his arms. His buddy on the ground had chosen to stay there, seeing his opponent take his gun so quickly. After the quick battle, I went around the two and began giving orders.

"Ok you two, get in the room. And nothing funny, got it?"

Without a fuss, they obeyed and went inside and made sure not to do anything suspicious, as both of their arms were up in the air.

"Ok, now go to the wall behind the chair."

They followed orders, and went right past Samantha without a second glance. Once there, I proceeded to knock them out, so as they wouldn't bother me later. My method was the ever so effective pistol whip. The second guard tried to defend himself once he noticed his buddy being knocked out, though he barely put up a fight.

"Takes care of that," I said. "Now I have a question, what are you doing here?"

"I… I work here."

"What! You're still doing research on people like me! Why!"

"It's not like I wanted to! Dr. Pereira has been keeping tabs on everyone who ever worked for him. When I tried to give the FBI all the data we had gotten off of you and the others over those years, he found me and threatened my life and my mother's life if I didn't keep helping him."

"I see… Damn him."

"I'm sorry, really," Sam said, trying to apologize.

"No. it's not your fault."

"I know, but I just feel so bad about it."

"Don't worry about it. Really.

"Thanks," Sam said, blushing just a little. Then out of no where, she slapped her forehead and began to talk again. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Come on, we have to meet Sam in the men's room on the second floor," said Sam, heading for the door.

"Wait, Sam? As in Fisher?" I asked.

"Well of course. He is the FBI agent you were supposed to meet with correct?"

"Yeah. You just got me a little off guard when you just said Sam."

With pistol in hand, I hurried to catch her, then followed down and empty corridor to a stair well. We went up two floors, and then carefully made our way through a hall with doors that led to an armory, two research rooms, and the sleeping quarters, so said their signs.

We, however, did not travel any of these doors and instead continued straight through the hall. A small corridor led to several more doors, one of which had a sign that said "Server Room". Past the server room were both the male and female rest rooms.

"Here we are," said Sam, stopping next to the men's room door.

With the pistol up by my shoulder, I opened the door with my left hand and walked into the room as if I had been there before. Sam followed, though she was watching the rear, just in case.

A man was already in the room, and immediately noticed me. He was leaning against the wall by the sinks, a cigarette in his mouth. I wasn't sure if he was Sam Fisher, but I decided to lower my pistol, mostly not to anger the man.

"There you are," he said, putting out the cigarette, then tossing it into a trash bin on the wall. "About time you and Samantha got here."

"I take it your Fisher?" I asked.

"That's me."

I heard the door lock, and looked over to Samantha, who had returned from the door. She seemed very intent on what was to be done, and had kept her mouth closed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Samantha, did you tell Mr. Bale about Aya?" asked Fisher, looking toward Sam.

"I did," she replied.

"Good, that saves me some time," He said. "Look, you and Aya have already shot some NMC's out there, so you can be sure that there are more in this facility. Because of this, we're going to need some weapons."

"Then lets hit up the armory," I said.

"After that, we can get Aya back, and then we can go and have a chat with Dr. Pereira," continued Fisher. "Once that's settled, we call the FBI, and the Army will come and have this place destroyed."

"Well, since we have the plan laid out, let's head to the armory," I said.

I headed for the door, as I thought the discussion was over. AS I gripped the handle, Fisher's voice rang in my ear once more.

"Hold on."

"Yeah?"

"We need to find a way to get into the Armory without making to much noise."

"True. I don't want to come all this way just to get shot with a few more tranquilizers."

"I know a way," said Sam.

"How?" I asked.

"I been to the shooting range before, and Mark usually leaves the door unlocked after he lets someone onto the range. Once I'm in, you guys can follow and knock Mark out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said.

"I have to agree. Ok, let's go."

I unlocked the door, and then proceeded to the Armory, with Sam and Fisher behind me. We got to the door, and with myself and Fisher on either side of the door, Sam went in by herself. Fortunately the door was a spring operated door and took a little bit of time for the door to close, so we could hear everything that happened inside.

"Hello Mark," said Sam calmly.

"Oh, hi Samantha," said this Mark. "I take it you want another round on the range?"

"I just need to relieve some tension is all."

"I see. Dr. Pereira pissing people off, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well, come on in."

I could hear a metal door being unlocked, followed by two pair of shoes moving about. Another door could be heard opening, and that's when I made my move. With pistol in hand, I went inside, only to find Mark still looking at Sam, who was already in the range, which was a side room. I took his lack of notice and used it to my advantage, allowing myself to pistol whip him into unconsciousness.

"Ok Sam, all done."

Both of the Sam's came in, and Fisher quickly headed behind secure weapons door. This metal gate was the only thing that stopped me from taking whatever weapon I wanted, and it was open.

Walking past the door, I noticed racks upon racks of guns, containing an assortment of pistols, rifles, shotguns, Submachine guns, and even grenade launcher.

"Let's see what they have… Remington 870s, Baretta 92s, Smith and Wesson's...Oooh, L96A1s, F2000s, P90s, and… Wait, is that the newer L85A2?"

"What does it matter, just get something," said Fisher.

"Dude, this is a pretty nice selection. I'm like a kid in a candy store."

"Just get something," he said, trying to hurry me up.

Knowing I had to help Aya, I found pistol holster for my left shoulder, and with a quick glance I chose my tool for a handgun. I picked up a Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver, and seeing as it didn't fit into my current holster, I found the appropriate replacement and stowed the revolver inside. Quickly, I loaded some revolver ammo into my jacket, but soon found an even better jacket to replace the current one I had.

A Kevlar zip up jacket hung nearby, with the padding and pockets I could only ask for. Ditching my jean jacket, I put the Kevlar jacket on, and then noticed the pockets for armor plating. A nearby box provided me the titanium armor plates I wanted, and after inserting the plate, I continued to load myself up.

I pulled out an F2000 and an L85A2, and began to decide which to take. I knew both were good, but my uncanny preference for the L85 series did not withstand with the ability to wield a grenade launcher. With and F2000 attached to my back with the use of a sling, I gather the proper ammunition magazines and grenade rounds and stowed them into the easy access pockets of my jacket.

After the F2000, I picked up what loved to be a revolver like shotgun. Deciding to check it out quickly, I stepped into the shooting range, and without a target I fired every shot down the range.

"My god… twelve semi-auto rounds put into a shotgun… Wee."

With delight building up, I went back into the armory and got a sling for the shotgun as well, then let it hang by my side. Slightly weighed down, I hand reloaded all twelve shots of the shotgun, and then placed plenty of shells into my cargo pockets.

Now loaded with enough armor to wage a small war of my own, I met up with the Sam's by the armory door.

"Took you long enough," said Sam, sporting a Baretta 92.

"Sorry, had to check out this handy shotgun."

"Well, if you're done taking it for a joy ride, we should head across the hall," said Fisher. He wielded a P90, a useful SMG from Belgium, and he also had a Baretta in a holster underneath his lab coat.

I opened the door, and then walked into the hall, my shotgun in hand. The hall was empty, and I let myself ease up on the handled of the shotgun. Fisher walked past me and directly across the hall to one of the research room, labeled R-201. Sam and I followed, but Fisher hesitated for a moment.

"What's up?" I said, wondering why he delayed.

"Just so you know, Aya is-"

"Nude. Sam told me, now can we go in?"

"Alright."

Fisher opened the door, and the three of us rushed in, guns at the ready. There were a handful of scientists, a high number of four, three male, and one female. They all had their notepads in hand and were taking readings and notes on Aya.

One of these scientists noticed that we were here, and instantly got worried.

"Fisher, what are you doing here. You're supposed to be a floor below us."

"Shut up, Liu," Fisher said, heading to the console by this Liu.

"Oh my god, you have weapons! Why!... And why is he-"

"I said shut up!" said an angry Fisher, aiming his pistol toward Liu's head.

Liu, the wussy Asian scientist that he was, backed away, which caught the attention of the other scientists. They began to panic, and I quickly went up to them and began to direct them to walls. Sam backed me up and made sure no one tried to escape.

Taking a quick glance at Aya, I noticed that she was already awake. She seemed confused, apparently unable to see past the glass, as I was years ago. I moved towards the tube and placed my hand on the glass, which startled Aya a little. I stepped a little closer to the glass, and Aya soon recognized me. I smiled, which put her at ease, or at least until she realized that she was in the nude.

"Sam, where's her clothes?" I asked, looking toward Sam, who was watching the scientists.

"I have them," said Fisher, still content with the console. He reached into the back of his lab coat and pulled out some clothes, then placed them carefully on the railing by the console. I picked the up, and then waited for the tube to open.

"Ok, the tube is gonna clear up real soon," said Fisher calmly.

"No, don't do that, we haven't finished doing our research!" protested one of the male scientists.

"Shut up, Daniel!" said Sam in response.

I noticed in the stack of clothes was a red towel, clearly meant to dry Aya off once she stepped out of the tube. As the tube drained the water through a number of small filters built into the floor, Aya was able to touch the floor with her feet, as well look clearly through the glass.

"Everyone better be looking away!" I said, looking toward the scientists. This comment went mainly to the main scientists, who I was sure were enjoying there peep show.

With the tube completely drained, the glassed sank rose through the ceiling, allowing Aya to walk freely. However, Aya was not used to standing just yet, and almost stumbled to the ground. I caught her, and then covered her with the towel.

"It's alright Aya. You're okay."

Quickly, I pulled off all of the cabled and needled off of Aya, along with the breathing mask which he had no more use for.

"John…" Aya said, breathing heavily.

Just then, there was a loud roar in the hall, followed by screams of fellow humans. I was certain there was an NMC wandering the hall, killing scientists or guards, so I quickly stood up and headed to the door.

"Sam, watch the scientists! Fisher, let's go!"

I opened the door and stepped outside, shotgun at the ready. Fisher followed, and as we stepped out, we were shocked by what we saw. Several commando-esque men, dressed in dark green camo suits and black tactical masks, were ripping to shreds a number of scientists and guards, most of whom were just trying to run away. These… golems stood about seven to eight feet tall, with muscles of a professional gladiator.

One such golem noticed the two of use and began to rush us, but three shots from my shotgun did the trick. HE went down with a roar, which of course brought the others to use. Five more golems, varying in height and muscle size came at us unarmed. I managed to take two down, while Fisher was still giving me support with his P90. Unfortunately, they got to close, thanks to their speed, so I was reduced to a hand to hand battle with the beasts. I could hold my own thanks to the mitochondria, but I got stuck in a chocking contest between one of the golems.

I won the contest and broke its neck, then drew my revolver and looked around. Fisher came to sight, literally being thrown across the hall and sliding across the floor. He took one of the golems down by himself, but his second hand gotten to close. With and expert skill with pistols, I wielded the revolver easily and fired two shots at the golem. The first got his head, the second placed excellently in his chest.

However, the golem was only brought to his knees, but had enough strength in him to fight. Sheathing the magnum, I kicked the golem in the face, sending him on his back. He quickly got up, and we began to duke it out. I dodge all of his attacks, and the only thing I really had to do was give him a good uppercut which got him off of his feet. Back on his back, I reached down and snapped his neck. Yet his arms kept moving, so I drew the revolver and placed another shot in both his chest and his head.

"God damn," I said, putting the revolver away and picking up my shotgun. I began to reload it, seeing as it was used in battle. "You alright, Fisher?"

"Yeah, he just winded me," he said, getting back up.

"Good to see you two are alright," said a familiar voice.

"Aya?" I said, turning around to face her.

"Thanks John," she said, a little flushed. "You saved me."

"I didn't do it alone. Samantha and Fisher here helped me out."

"Sorry I couldn't help with the golems here," she said, a little disappointed.

"So they are called golems," I said, thinking back to the old files that I've seen in Aya in over the years. "These things are friggin' big. Wanna get a couple guns to help us out with 'em?"

"I'd love a few new toys."

* * *

Took awhile to finish huh? Well, i've seen longer... I wanted to sleep those times. Well, I'm sure action will ensue, so enjoy the next chapter... once I write it. 

Well, later.

ZF


	10. I don't need a medic

YEAH! ITS UP! SWEET! REVIEW! PLZ!  
ENJOY!

* * *

June 22, 2007  
Research Site, Arizona 

"Ready Aya?" Sam asked.

Fisher was waiting for Aya inside the Armory, while Fisher and I kept a look out for any NMC's.

"I'm all set," Aya replied.

Aya stepped out of the armory, and a quick glance took in enough information. She put on a Kevlar jacket like I did, and the extra bulge behind the material told me she put in some titanium plates.

As for weapons, she had an Mk23 USSOCOM pistol, complete with silencer and laser sight, stowed into an appropriate holster for her left shoulder. An L85A2 was held carefully in her arm, and ammunition for both weapons were stored into the pockets of the jacket, along with several grenades. The grades were mostly frags, with only two being flash bang grenades.

"Nice choice," I said, commenting on her weapons. "Never thought I'd actually see anyone use one of those Socom pistols."

"What do you mean?" she said, a little confused.

"Well, the Mk23, you're pistol… It's been in a bunch of video as of late."

"Really?" she said, still confused.

"Yeah… What was it called…? Solid Gear?"

Everyone still seemed confused by my comment, so it would seem I needed to elaborate.

"It's a military gun, and it's kind of pricey, so most people will tend to stay away from it."

"Yeah…" said Fisher, uncaring to my words.

"I'm a gun buff, I need to know these things."

"Let's just get to work," Aya said.

"We need to get to Dr. Pereira," said Fisher. "He's probably in his personal quarters down in floor B-5."

"Please tell me it's that easy," I said sarcastically.

"It's not. None of the normal staff can enter the basement floors, except for Dr. Pereira and Dr. Maeda."

"Why?" asked Aya, fairly curious at the developments.

"What's down there?" I said, suspecting a little foul play.

"We're not sure," said Samantha. "Sam and I have looked into the server and have hacked into everyone's files, but no one knows what's down there, not even the guards."

"So we're just going to find out what's going on when we get there?" I said.

"Exactly."

With little else to go on, we began to make our way to the floor elevator. We had gone just a short bit when we heard another roar from the golem beasts, followed by the screaming of a grown man. Down the hall, a man in a lab coat came from around the corner, a golem with a blade attached to his arm following.

Aya, Fisher, and Sam all began to fire at the golem, and I simply rushed him, ready for a fight. I past the scientists, and soon had a tussle with the golem. A couple good punches followed by a quick body slam took the thing down, and I finished the job with two shots from my revolver.

"Oh… Thank god!" said the scientist, breathing heavily.

"Maeda!" said Aya, shocked at the sight of the scientist.

"Aya!" said the scientist, just before being strangled by a passionate Aya.

"How have you been Maeda?"

"A-alright, I suppose," he said a little embarrassed.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Well, I came to meet you all," he said calmly, now that he had his breath back.

"What for?" said Fisher seriously.

"You are all here to stop Emilia, right?" he said.

"Emilia?" I said, confused at the name. "Who's that?"

"Sorry, I suppose you don't know."

Maeda cleared his throat, and then continued to speak. The words that followed seemed detached, as if he had taken the role of scientist very seriously, and chose to stay away from the love of his work.

"Emilia is another attempt at creating an ultimate being."

"What!" said Aya, stunned. "You can't mean like the one in Manhattan!"

"No, no. Not like that. The one that Dr. Pereira has had me working on is supposed to be controllable by humans. I've been given the task of monitoring her status while another scientist is charged with taking care of her needs and teaching her the necessary information so that Dr. Pereira can control her."

"Cripes, so we got another Eve to tangle with!" I said angrily.

"No. Though she has all the capabilities to be in the league of another Eve, she has been taught the majority of human emotions and morals, under my secret request."

"What?" I asked.

"I made sure she was treated like a normal human," Maeda responded.

"So… She wouldn't even bother us if we said hello?" Aya asked.

"Normally yes, but Dr. Pereira made Emilia angry, so anyone who goes onto floor B5 would immediately combust," said Maeda.

"Well, shouldn't John and I be able to get there?" asked Aya.

"Of course you can, Aya. But like I said-"

"I have Aya's blood," I said, cutting Maeda off.

"I see. So you're the one that Dr. Pereira told me about," Maeda said, almost as if he was thinking to himself. "If that's true, then the only thing you two would have to do is quell her anger, and then we all can easily proceed to Dr. Pereira's personal floor."

"Then let's go," said Fisher.

With most of the information settled, the five of us headed toward the elevator. Seeing as the golems we had encountered so far had been successfully dealt with, there were no more enemies on the floor.

Maeda proceeded into the elevator first, and once everyone was inside, he used his ID card in a special scanner that permitted access to the lower floors. He pressed the button for floor B1, and elevator began to act on its own.

"I haven't said this yet, but there is a security measure implemented to prevent access to the fifth floor," said Maeda.

"What do you mean, doctor?" asked Sam.

"There is a console on the first the floors of the basement levels, each of which need to be pressed within thirty seconds of each other."

"So we need to split up and then use these consoles within the time limit, right?" I said.

"Precisely."

"One question," said Fisher. "Why would Dr. Pereira do this? Wouldn't it take him too long to do this himself?"

"Of course. But he has a key card that lets him go to any floor."

We soon came to B1. The door opened, revealing a rather long hallway with a number of rooms attached to the left wall. Maeda stepped out, taking his time.

"This floor and the next should be clear of any Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures, so I would suggest that Aya and John take the third floor," he said.

"Alright," said Aya and Fisher at the same time.

The door closed, and Sam pressed the button for the next floor. Sam then pulled a cell phone from her jacket. She opened it up, and then clicked a few buttons.

"Aya, do you have a cell phone?"

"Of course."

"Does it have any signal right now?"

"Let me check."

Aya reached into her jacket, and after a quick moment of searching, she retracted her arm, phone in hand. She opened hers as well, and at a quick glance, she spoke again.

"I have three bars of service. You?"

"I have three as well. When we get to our console, I'm going to call you and the doctor. This way, we can time it right the first time."

"Okay."

The door opened once more, and both Samantha and Fisher stepped out. Fisher kept a grip on his P90, but if what Maeda said was true, then he wouldn't need it. Hopefully neither of them would have to get into a gun fight with any NMC's.

"I'll call you later," Samantha said cheerfully, waving goodbye quickly before the door closed. Aya and I returned the wave, and then Aya pressed the button for the next floor.

Silence ensued. It was a little awkward, what with the objective so clear. All we had to do was press a button, and then deal with this "Emilia." Perhaps we were on edge, but either way, it was quiet in the elevator.

The elevator came to a stop, and I raised my shotgun.

"Get ready, Aya," I said.

The door opened, and the first thing I saw was a deranged NMC head sticking through the door. I fired immediately, sending the beast backward. As the door continued to open, I saw at least a dozen more NMC's, much like bipedal camels and rats. Towards the rear, I could see four golems, who seemed too interested in us to care about their NMC brethren.

I continued to fire my shotgun, wasting all eleven of my shots quickly. Aya drew up her L85A2 then fired madly into the crown of beasts. Making sure to put my foot before the elevator doors, I reached for my F2000 and began firing away. The crown in their ignorance and stupidity only tried to move forward, and thus were slowly mowed down. It wasn't easy, seeing as they did manage to get within striking distance, but a few punches were all I needed to push them away for a moment.

Once my first full clip was finished, I drew out my revolver and took quick aim. By this time, eleven from the original dozen were down for the count, leaving one NMC and the golems. The revolver made quick work of the NMC, and thanks to Aya reloading and continuing her fire, I took down two golems before they could get to the elevator.

Unfortunately, these two also wielded the arm blades that the previous golem did. I was unable to shot the golem that lunged at me, and the golem took its first chance to stab me in the side. Yet with the golem so close, I dropped the revolver and simply gripped the golems and a ripped it clean off the body, leaving the spurting blood to spray about the elevator.

The other golem, ignoring the blood pummeling him from behind, had been attacking Aya. Using the arm blade and his left hand to stab at the wall, Aya was quickly reduced to dodging carefully. Ignoring my wound, I grabbed the golems shoulder and pulled him away. The golem however used his left arm to throw me away, and I knocked heavily against the wall, by the previous golem.

Aya took advantage of this event and used her mitochondria to blast a kinetically charged shot from her SOCOM into the chest of the golem. Seemingly stunned, the golem grasped at the new hole in his body. However, he soon fell dead on the floor, what with the lack of two major organs, his lung and his heart. Blood pooled on the floor, and I managed to step out of the elevator.

"John!" said Aya, rushing over to me. She laid me against the nearby wall, making it easier for me to sit.

"I'll be alright," I said calmly. "I don't need a medic."

I focused on my mitochondria, and the burning sensation came to me again. This time, however, I went to the task of mending my wounds, rather then trying to melt some steel. A tingling sensation covered my side, but I was sure that my wound was healing up. For a moment, I thought I was like the guy in the "Doom" movie one he went into "god" mode.

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, my wound was nothing more then a tear in the fabric of my shirt and jacket.

"See, all better," I said jokingly.

Aya, seemingly bubbling with tears, hugged me tightly.

"You idiot."

"I know… Sorry."

I placed my hands on her back and her head, comforting her a little as she cried into my shoulder. She was usually stronger then this, but I suppose she still isn't used seeing someone with abilities like her own. She was probably used to Rupert and Pierce, who would die if mortally wounded.

Suddenly, Aya's phone rang, cutting the emotional scene between me and her a little early. At first, Aya tried to ignore, still recovering from the moment. I gave her two of the rings, but then I decided to break the mood and be a dumb ass again.

"Aren't you gonna answer that."

* * *

That's right, I wrote "SOLID GEAR". I meant it that way. That should say something about John and video games. Its supposed to be Meatal Gear Solid, and seeing as the story is set in 2007, it could be feesable (did i use that word right/ or did I spell it wrong) that the new one (which looks friggin sweet mind you) could come out during that time. And yes, the SOCOM is a real gun, and it is in the game. 

ALSO, I made a reference to the DOOM movie and game. The movie for how the guy felt when he went into FIRST PERSON after being injected weith the genes, and the game for GOD mode.

One last thing, PLEASE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY, I got a review from one guy... ONE GUY! I don't care if you just wanna write hate mail (ok I care a little) just write something, like you mispelled this word, or you put him when Aya clearly has boobs, or Aya is to wussy, or something. Just PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED IT FOR MY EGO! SORT OF (My Metroid friggin has so much popularity right now, what with all those bleeding hits.)

Thats it for my ranting. 'Night.

ZF


	11. Silly Bear

Ok, heres the next chapter. Quick, huh?

Well, enjoy.

* * *

"Maeda, you're okay!" said a new voice. 

As the finished opening, a young Hispanic lady came rushing through the door. She hugged Dr. Maeda tightly, clearly over joyed.

"I'm alright, Anne, really," Maeda said in return.

"Anne?" I said, seeing as I didn't know anyone by that name.

"Pardon," said Anne, leaving the hug, though she kept her hands glued to his shoulders. "I am Dr. Anneliese Frank. I have a PhD in psychology."

"Nice to meet you, Anneliese," I said calmly. Shifting the shotgun to my left hand, I extended my hand to her, which she gracefully took and shook lightly.

"Please, just Anne."

"So, um… What happened in here?" said Fisher. He was commenting on the state of the elevator, which was fairly blood soaked, thanks to the battle Aya and I had earlier.

"We had a run in with some more NMC's," said Aya.

Afterwards, the three of us, being myself, Aya, and Dr. Maeda stepped out of the elevator. We had procured Maeda earlier, just after activating the console while in sync with the others.

"However, as you can see, we are quite alright," I said.

"That is good news. And now that we have taken care of the security lock, all that needs to be done is for you two to deal with Emilia," said Maeda. His choice of words made it seem like we had to kill Emilia, though I knew what he meant. We just needed to calm her down, seeing as she was angry enough to kill most people.

"You're going to kill her?" Anne asked, stunned by Maeda's choice of words.

"No, no," Maeda said quickly. "Aya and John only need to calm her down. Other wise, none of us can go down to meet Dr. Pereira."

"Wait… Did you say Aya and John?" said Anne, shocked yet again. "As in Aya Brea and Jonathan Bale?"

"Yes, the very same," said Maeda.

"Oh… Well, it's an honor to finally meet the two of you."

Anne proceeded to bow before the two of us. I was rather confused as to why she had, as this conversation had suddenly gone to insider information. Aya seemed to be clueless in this event as well, as she had a fairly confused look about her.

"Anne, they don't know yet," said Maeda, getting a grip on Anne's shoulder.

"Oh, I see, Anne said.

"Know what? Aya asked.

"I'm sorry, we mustn't tell you," said Maeda, who quickly looked away and then adjusted his glasses.

"Tell us what?" asked Aya.

"What are you hiding, doctor?" said Samantha.

"Please, I can't tell you," pleaded Maeda. "Aya, John, you must believe me. Emilia… is very special. You'll both understand once you meet her in person."

Silence fell amongst the six of us, and an unpleasant feeling came to me. Maeda was clearly hiding something, but he didn't want to tell us. I could only assume it was too important for him to transfer to words. Determined to put this behind me, I simply decided to speak again, this way I could force myself and Aya to the fourth floor to confront this "Emilia."

"Alright, we'll handle that," I said.

"Thank you."

"You two be careful, okay?" said Sam, trying to be supportive.

Stepping back into the elevator, I waited for Aya to get in then pressed the button for floor B4. Sam and Maeda waved their hands as the door closed, with a quiet return of affection from Aya. Once the doors had closed, the elevator lowered itself, leaving the two of us alone again.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," I said.

Aya seemed a little distraught, most likely because of my wound earlier. I had already told her I was fine, and even tried to be a dumb ass so that she would cheer up a little. Yet her emotions on went down hill, which only made me worry about her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Positive," I said calmly.

"Oh…"

She fell silent, looking away in shame. She tried to shake it away, yet her face still showed her sadness and worry.

"Aya," I said.

"Y-yes?"

"You know I'm not going to die on you, right?"

"I know… but you were bleeding so much… I just…"

"Freaked? Don't worry about it. That happens."

I smiled at Aya, who made eye contact with me. She smiled back, though weakly, and then looked away again.

"I'm a lot tougher then I look. I'll be fine."

Aya kept looking away, still ashamed, or afraid. I wasn't sure which, but it worried me to see her like this. She was usually stronger then this, and this weak Aya was a strange for her personality.

"We'll be alright," I said, all the while placing my right hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk," she said, placing her right hand on mine. She looked back at me as well, a smile on her face.

"That's the Aya I know."

Just then, the elevator stopped, and in a jerk of instinct, I readied my shotgun. After the battle earlier, the two of us reloaded all of our weapons, making sure that we were ready for any attack.

With my shotgun at the ready and Aya with her L85A2, we waited for the door to open. It slid open slowly, but what we saw put us at ease. A long hall, brightly lit and clear of any doorways was before us. The scent of a beach came to my nose, and I couldn't help being a little entrance by this smell.

Aya and I stepped out of the elevator together, making our way to the end of the hall. At the end, we had to make a left, which led to a rather large room without a ceiling. The wall of the room was mainly glass, which allowed a very good view of our surroundings.

Somehow underneath this gigantic mountain was not only a research facility, but also a fairly large, artificial jungle. It reminded me of the jungle inside the Neo-Ark facility that I went to back when I was a guinea pig. The trees and paths lied mostly nearby, while a large sea like expanse made about fifty percent of the room. A small lagoon laid to the left of us, which I soon learned was west, thanks to an enlarged compass statue in this open room.

"It's warm here," I said, feeling the heat pound on my head. It was about a hundred degrees, and with the humidity, it felt even warmer.

"John, look!"

Aya was pointing to a small building to the Northeast. It was a plain office style building, and in this jungle, it was probably the refuge of some NMC's, perhaps even this "Emilia."

"Let's check it out," I said.

We made our way to a nearby stairwell to the east of the room. After climbing down, we game to a solid dirt path, and followed it in the direction of the building.

"Strange… Shouldn't there be some animals or NMC's nearby?" Aya said, making an observation of the silence around us.

"They probably haven't noticed us yet. Don't be surprised if we get ambushed though."

As the path winded down, Aya and I came to a fork in the road. One headed farther north, but seemed to twist off to the west. The other made a sharp turn to the east, which was far closer to the building. Making a silent decision, the two of us headed down the second path, towards the building.

A short time down this new path I heard something in the distance, to the north. I wasn't particularly sure what I was hearing, but it certainly made me wonder.

"Aya, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aya said stopping next to me.

Suddenly, the trees began to rustle, and with an enormous pound of the ground, some sort of large object smashed the ground before us, bringing all the trees in its path along. Upon sight of the thing, I grabbed Aya and hit the deck, so that debris couldn't hit us.

The object retracted towards the north, leaving much of the debri, as well as the two of us alone. I quickly stood up then gave chase, but stopped when I heard Aya's voice.

"Wait!"

"Aya, you go find this Emilia! I'll deal with whatever this thing is!"

Aya continued to try and stop me, but I just kept running after this thing. After another look at this thing, I thought it looked like an octopus's tentacle. IF this was an octopus, then I was sure it far larger then anything recorded, as far as octopus' or squids go.

The tentacle retracted back into the water, which was surrounded by a sandy shore. I came to the shore, but due to the water, I lost track of the beast. Yet the water soon gave way, and another tentacle came from the blue depths and struck at the land. It hand been aiming at me, and I was forced to dive out of the way.

"John!"

Taking a quick look around, I found Aya running toward the shore via the new path way created by the octopus. Seeing as the tentacle that came down on me a moment ago was in Aya's way, she jumped over it and carefully watched for the suckers of the tentacle.

"Aya, what are you doing here!"

"I'm here to help!

"But I said to-"

My speech was cut short by the sight of another tentacle rising from the water. I grabbed Aya's hand and started to run down the shore line. The second, or rather the third tentacle slammed against the sand behind us, but rattled the ground enough for us to stumble.

"John, what's that!"

Aya at the moment was pointing toward an object ahead of us, though I was more worried about another tentacle. Looking ahead, I found the object that Aya was pointing to. A crane had been lowered to the ground, leaving the user console on ground floor, along with the actual crane and lifting hook.

"It's a crane! It must have been used for construction!"

"Maybe we can use it do fight that… thing!"

Looking back at the octopus for a moment, I figured out a quick plan of attack for the beast. Taking into account the size of the area so far, as well as the size of the cane, if we used it to lift the octopus and then throw it into the lagoon, that beast would dry up faster then a sack of potatoes.

"Come on, I have a plan!"

At the crane, I told Aya my plan quickly. She seemed very skeptical, but I was in no mood to argue about this. Leaving Aya to handle the controls, I hoped onto the lifting arm, and then carefully proceeded to the lift hook. I almost fell over when Aya raised the crane, but about fifty feet, I decided to go on all fours and travel the arm.

Once at the end of the arm, I lower myself onto the hook and used it as a step while I used my hands to hold onto the steel cable. Making a quick hand gesture, I asked Aya to lower the crane. She did, and the machine lowered. After some time, the hook touched water, and before it descended into the depths with me along with it, I took a deep breath and ensured my footing.

Under the water, the octopus was enormous, and ugly. Several of its tentacles immediately took hold of the cable, and I only managed to stay un-suctioned to the beast's tentacles. Once the hook was low enough, I used my personal brute strength and hooked the octopus' head, so as it couldn't get away.

Quickly I ascended to the surface of the water, and with another gesture told Aya to lift the crane and proceed with the plan. The crane rose, and the enormous octopus came with it. Once at a good height, Aya rotated the crane, and after some carefully positioning, dropped the octopus into the small lagoon. With very little water, the octopus was sure to die soon enough on dry land.

Aya rotated the crane once more, though this time without the octopus. She then lowered the crane to ground level, this way she could easily step out. By this time, I was already on dry land, though my clothes had taken a lesson from the water and were one with wetness.

"John, you're soaked."

"Clearly."

With all my weapons on hand, I drew the revolver from my holster, and the two of us continued on our path the building in the northeast. We followed the path that the octopus had made for us, and soon had gotten back to our trail.

From the trail the building was only a short distance away, so Aya and I got there rather quickly. We climbed a few steps just before we got to the very nice patio of the building. There was a long style swing, with the seat capable of fitting three full grown people at once. Several plants rested by the main window of wall, mainly lilies and roses. After the quick evaluation of the patio, I checked the door to see if it was un-locked. I twisted the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Taking a look at the door, there was a panel to enter coded, which Dr. Maeda and Dr. Frank most likely knew.

"Damn, it's locked."

"Then how do we get in?" asked Aya.

"Well, I would say call Maeda, but I really don't feel like waiting."

Afterwards, I raised my gun to the lock, and with a quick blast, I opened the door. Stepping inside, I found the walls to be fairly… girly. Everything was neat, the walls were a sort of pinkish color, and several icons of childish television were visible at first glance. One noticeable figure was the "Hello Kitty" dolls, which seemed to flock everywhere.

"This is where Emilia is?" I said, fairly confused. I wasn't much of a kids kina guy, but seeing a little girl's room was new to me.

"What, you've never been to a girl's room?"

"No."

"What!"

"I'm a single child."

I continued forward, making sure to look everywhere. The first place I looked was in the room to our immediate left. The room was a small bedroom, suitable for a child. The covers for the bed were shifted about, as if someone had slept there recently. Carefully, I stepped inside the room, finding it empty. Taking a look under the bed and in the closet gave me nothing to go on as well.

Aya was taking a careful look around the main living room. It was stocked with a lot of things, ranging from books of various ages to videos games and the consoles needed to play them, such as the Gamecube and the newer Playstation 2. There was a bean bag chair in the corner by the large HDTV, and a comfortable looking sofa sat a good thirteen feet from the TV.

"Okay… so she was living here?"

"Looks like it, John. Let's check the other rooms, there's nothing here."

We walked farther into the building, leading us to two options. First, there was another bedroom to check. It was plainer then the living room or the other bedroom, and seemed untouched. The second was the kitchen, what with the various number of cabinets and shelves.

"I'll take the bedroom," said Aya.

"Alright."

Aya went into the bedroom, and with little hesitation, I wandered off into the kitchen. With a quick glance of the room and the cabinet door, it was easy to guess that there wasn't anyone in here. The room was neat, and everything was where it should be. Plus, there weren't any pots or pans on the ground, so it's safe to assume no one was hiding on the lower cabinets.

Just then, I heard a strange sound coming from the pantry. It took a moment, but I soon recognized it to be someone crying. I was fairly certain that "Emilia" was hiding there, so I went for the pantry door and opened it.

And there she was. An eleven year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and smooth, light colored skin was hiding in the pantry, crying. She was wearing a brown skirt the covered her knees, a brown shirt, and a turquoise shrug that tied off on a decorative ring. The reason for the turquoise shrug was simple; both the skirt and the shirt had turquoise butterflies.

"Emilia?" I said, curious if she was her.

The girl looked up at me, the emitter of the strange and new voice. At first glance, I could see disbelief in her eyes. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and with another glance came a sight of pure joy.

"Daddy!" the girl said, just before attacking my body with a child size hug.

"Daddy!" I said, confused.

"Oh, you silly bear!" she said, continuing her hug.

"Aya, I found Emilia… I think."

"You think!" said the girl, backing away with a pot on her face.

"Yep, I found her."

"John, you're not gonna believe this," said Aya coming into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Just look at the file."

She handed me a thin file, which had two pieces of paper, both of which pertaining to the young girl. Her name was written as "Emilia Bale," and with a few glances, I figured out what she meant.

"Aya."

"Yes?"

"You never got me drunk and then seduced me did you?"

"What does seduced mean?" asked Emilia.

"You don't need to know that, honey," said Aya.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Answer the question, Aya."

"No, John."

"I thought not… Great…"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" asked Emilia.

Emilia had already gone back to my side, and feeling no need to make Emilia cry again, or anyone for that matter, I gave her a hug.

"Lot's of things, Emilia. But me and mommy are gonna make everything better."

"Daddy."

"Yes, Emilia?"

"You're all wet."

* * *

If you noticed the ANNE FRANK name, you guessed it. I needed a name for Anne (i started with that) and Frank just kinda fit. 

Also, I named John "Silly bear"... Isn't that just adorable.

Well, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE, review. I want another comment.

Later.

ZF


	12. DADDY!

MAN, I am churning these chapter out. Theres one for the last three days!

Seriously though, I have to thank music, and that One person who's still reads these chapters almost immediately (even though it's probably still the same person from before). Thanks.

So enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Emilia," said Anne, who was by the door of the building. "Let's go play outside." 

"Okay!" said a cheerful Emilia.

Though he said nothing, Fisher followed Emilia and Anne outside. He was probably just making sure that neither of them were attacked by an NMC. Fisher shut the door behind him, leaving myself, Aya, Maeda, and Samantha to our discussion.

"What the hell is going on!" I said immediately, my anger bubbling at the top.

"John, calm down," said Aya, who sat next to me on the sofa. In anger, I clenched my fist tightly, but I kept my mouth closed.

"It's alright, Aya," said Maeda calmly. "This certainly isn't right."

We remained silent, waiting for Maeda to continue. He was the one with all the information, hiding it from everyone except fro Anne and Dr. Pereira.

"Emilia was born two years ago. She was an experiment done by Dr. Pereira, and the results were… well astounding, on a scientific level. However, the methods of which he procured both of your DNA is considered illegal in the United States, and is frowned upon by the majority of the scientific community. "

"What do you mean," said Aya.

"To give birth to a child, a sample of sperm from the male specimen and an ovum from the female specimen are needed. I'm not aware as to how Dr. Pereira acquired one of your ova's, but it's safe to assume that he acquired sperm from John back when he was being studied himself."

The thought of my experiment gave me a little twinge, but I suppressed a passing thought of anger. Aya was much calmer then I, and simply waited for Maeda to continue.

"I had not been… employed by Dr. Pereira until after the birth of this child, which I soon came to know as Emilia. When I had arrived here, I was put in charge of caring for Emilia and her study, and Anne was put under my direction."

"What do you mean by 'employed'?" asked Aya.

"I had been given an offer to work with a group of scientists to study mitochondria. It's well known that I have done rigorous study on mitochondria, especially after the Manhattan Blockade. I refused the offer, but less then a week after my refusal, I was kidnapped and taken here."

"That's horrible," said Samantha.

"It's better that I came here, though. Once put in charge of Emilia, I quickly took a look at her file. I was surprised to find out who the parents were, but I wasn't sure who John was at the time. I looked into you're file, John, and I soon understood why he had chosen you as the father."

"Why?" I said coldly.

"It's true that Aya's blood courses through you're veins. But the reason why you turned out the way you did was completely planned out by Dr. Pereira. He had been doing research on mitochondria, and by some stroke of luck, learned that you and Aya were of a compatible breed."

"What?" Aya and I said, confused by that last sentence.

"Aya, due to the mitochondria in you're blood, if a normal man were to give birth to a child with you, the child would die within a matter of minuets. The mitochondria from the father would rebel against you're mitochondria, and thus kill the child. However, John's mitochondria, was different, as is yours."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"John, before Aya blood was transfused into your body, you had a natural use of all you're mitochondrial power."

"I did!"

"Yes. However, because of you did not know you had these powers, you never were able to use them. This was further supplemented by the fact that you had no knowledge on mitochondria, or even that yours was different."

"How was this caused?" asked Aya. "How could he have powers like mine on his own?"

"Dr. Pereira wasn't sure of that on his own, and thought that you two might have been cousins. However, I took a good look at both of your family trees, and the only thing I came up with was that you two are the closest descendants to the original Mitochondrial Eve, who lived over one hundred and fifty years ago."

"Wouldn't that mean that they are like distant cousins?" said Samantha.

"Well, yes. Though the distance in DNA between them is incredible."

Maeda paused for a moment. He seemingly needed to clean his glasses, as he removed them from his eyes then started to wipe them on a handkerchief he had in his lab coat.

"John, the reason why you became one of Dr. Pereira's' test subjects was because he found out about your mitochondria. He orchestrated your flunking out of college by bribing all of your professors to fail you on your exams."

"WHAT! That bastard! I was gonna be a game programmer!"

"He… Uh… Also had your family assassinated, which would coax you into submission when he came to talk to you about the research experiment."

"He had my family killed!"

"John, calm down!" said Aya.

"No! Dr. Pereira used us, Aya! Aren't you even a little pissed off at that!"

"Calm down!"

Aya's tone quickly went from pleading to demanding. I was well informed on the wrath of a woman, and I decided not to push my anger.

"I'm sorry, perhaps this is the wrong time to discuss this matter," said Maeda, who was becoming fairly rattled by the event.

"Please, Maeda. We need to know."

"Alright… Well, like I said, I was brought here after Emilia was born. Like Eve, she aged rapidly from birth, though the aging process reverts to that of human aging around the time she looks about ten years old. This is something I've been referring to as Eve Syndrome.

"Eve Syndrome?" said Samantha, perplexed by the phrase.

"Yes. During the Neo-Ark experiments, Eve, Aya's official sister, was born. However, she aged rapidly, but around the age of ten, her aging process reverted to that of a normal human."

"Wait, I thought that was because she was a clone of me?"

"Yes, Eve is a clone. However, she was born in the same fashion as Emilia, which is why they share the same growth rate. All of the necessities of the two embryos, Eve and Emilia, were met artificially, instead of naturally, and thus altered their aging process."

"So that's why she looked like a ten year old when I saw her," I said.

"Yes. Now back to Emilia. As you both know, she is the product of both of your DNA combining in the fertilization cycle. This means that you two, whether you like it or not, are her biological parents."

"Great…" I said quietly to myself.

"What was that?" asked Maeda, apparently noticing my lip movement.

"I'm not ready to be a dad! Aya, you can have her!"

"Don't just dump her on me! She's your daughter too!"

"Calm down! Both of you!" said Maeda, taking charge.

We quieted down, though we made it a point to sit as far away as possible from each other on the sofa.

"Now listen. Anne and I raised her like we were her aunt and Uncle. And we told her about the both of you, as she would always ask were her mom and dad were. She knows little about the two of you, but seeing as she's probably watched every single Disney movie on the planet, and she loves video games, she already has her mind and morals set straight. And, you have to pardon me on this, but when I tried to explain how moms and dads get together, I told her about how two parents make a baby after marriage. Because of this, she thinks that the two of you are married."

"NO!" said Aya and me at the same time.

"Wow, this is kind of like a soap opera," said Samantha, chuckling a little. In response, both Aya and I gave her the death stare, though it barely fazed her.

"Well, that's everything I know. So, I'm not going to tell you how to take care of her, but take good care of her."

"Oh I will," said Aya.

"Wait, don't you mean we?" said Sam.

"No, I meant I, seeing as John's going to be too irresponsible to look after her."

"I am not irresponsible, I just don't want kids yet," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Yeah right," said Aya.

Aya then stood up and headed for the door. Both Maeda and Samantha stood up as well and began to leave, and seeing as we still had to deal with Dr. Pereira, I rose as well. I was the last to leave the building, so I was the one who closed the door.

Taking a quick look around, I saw everyone following Aya, including Emilia. I was glad I didn't have to take Emilia, because I really disapproved of artificial insemination and all that stuff, which made my blood boil even more knowing that this girl is our daughter, even though I never got Aya pregnant.

"I wanna go with Daddy," said Emilia from the front. She quickly looked around for me, then left Aya and came to me.

"Hi, daddy." She said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said, showing a pleasant side just for her. I didn't like the fact of her birth, but I wasn't going to be mean to her just for that. "Don't you wanna be with you mommy?"

"No, silly bear. I wanna go with you."

"Silly bear, huh? Alright, I'll be silly."

I smiled at Emilia, and then with a quick thought, I made a little prank in my head. Looking into the trees, I pointed my head and said, "Hey, what's that!"

"What?" said Emilia, looking into the tree line. Everyone else also looked, thinking of something fearsome. Quickly, I touched Emilia's shoulder, and then started to jog away from her.

"You're it!" I said while I jogged.

"You!" said Emilia, noticing the prank. She then gave chase, and we began to run around the group, all the while making sure that we kept going. I playfully mocked her, which only made her run more. Then, as I ran, I felt my foot hit something, and before I knew it, I was back first in the tree line.

"Silly bear!" Emilia said, laughing at my clumsiness.

"Yeah, well come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Emilia came closer to me, and I slowly sat upright. Once she was close enough, I pulled her into my lap and quickly began to tickle her.

"S-Stohahaha!" said Emilia, squirming about. I kept the pressure on, and she only managed to say a few words while I tickled her.

"Having fun, John?" said Aya sarcastically.

"Mommy, make him stop!" said Emilia as I tickled her.

I stopped on my own, and Emilia quickly jumped up and went over to Aya. They went back to walking, though I could see Emilia's smile as she went away from me. A moment later, I stood up, dusted myself off, and then followed the group once more. Being precautious, I drew my revolver, and then realized my back hurt from falling on my F2000.

We came to the elevator, and when it opened up, I could see it was clean. The blood had been wiped away, most likely by the others when they came down by themselves. I didn't bother asking about it, as I didn't want to scare Emilia.

Once we were all inside, Samantha pressed the button for B5, and the elevator descended once more. The ride was rather long though, as the elevator took about a minuet to stop. The doors opened, giving us the sound of water nearby.

"I take it this is Dr. Pereira's floor," Fisher said.

The room we entered was less of a room and more of a reservoir. The walkway we currently walked on was incredibly long, and resided several hundred feet over a gigantic pool of dark blue water. This water was clearly meant for the residents of the research facility, as there were large water purifiers at the far end of the reservoir. These purifiers had giant fans to suck in the water, and I was sure that the fans were pretty sharp.

The walkway didn't seem right. It was meant to support several hundreds of pounds, as the material would suggest, though the supports of the walkway looked a little strange, like they had been tampered with. Yet the walkway was fine, and everyone was just walking away.

About half way down the walkway, there was an odd sound coming from the other side of the reservoir. I couldn't see anything, and neither did anyone else. Yet the sound got louder and louder, until it came into sight.

It was a person size flying NMC. With giant fly like wings and elongated human arms, the body of this NMC looked incredibly female, with well rounded boobs jutting from the chest of this NMC. The face looked hideous, as the jaw was shell like and shaped with the canine teeth at an incredible size. The eye looked like a fly's with the appearance of thousands of little octagons being the actual eye. The legs we mainly hums, save for the thigh down, which had gotten a massive amount of fur, and the toes with talon like nails.

"Everyone, run for the other side!" I said.

Everyone seemed to agree, as they all ran. Sam shot at the NMC wit his P90, and while I ran, I fired at it with my revolver. As I ran, Aya wasn't moving, and neither was Emilia. In fact, Aya was trying to convince Emilia to go with her, bug she just stared at the NMC, terrified.

"Come on, honey, we need to get out of here."

"Aya go," I said, running up to them. "I'll take Emilia."

"You sure?"

"Just go!"

"Alright," said Aya, turning to the others and running in their direction.

"Come on, Emilia," I said.

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, and she had no complaints. She was silent, and since she didn't try to fight back, it made it easier to carry her. I fired as I ran, making all of my shots count, and when I was out of rounds, I simply tucked the revolver away.

Suddenly, the NMC slammed into the walkway, making stumble a little with Emilia. Several of the floor panels fell, heading toward the water. I jumped over one, but with another knock from the NMC, the panel beneath me and Emilia fell, and I only managed to grab hold of the next one.

"Hold on, Emilia."

I placed Emilia carefully on the walkway, and then began to pull myself up. Once back on the walkway, Emilia suddenly snapped back to reality, and began to freak out.

"What is that!"

"Don't worry, get to Aya!"

Just as I got a good footing on the walkway, Emilia began to scream. Taking a good look around, I found the NMC harassing Emilia, using it's talons to attacker her. I raised my F2000 to it and fired a few shots, but it dodged thanks it its wings. It then made a quick fly by, blinding me for a moment by the fur of its legs. I came back again, and before I could fire, it snatched up Emilia in its talons and flew away.

"DADDY!"

"Damn it!"

Knowing full well what would happen if I killed the NMC right now, I devised a plan to make sure Emilia stayed safe. Taking a look at the walkway, I noticed what looked like a support beam jutting out of the main wall. This beam went all the way to the lower level where the wall met the water, and seeing as that would be where the NMC would fall with Emilia, that's where I had to go.

Breaking the floor panel by the support beam, I lowered myself and used my feet to support myself against the beam and the wall. Then, with plenty of fear in my heart, I put my hands against the wall and the beam, and slid all the way down to the water.

Keeping an eye on the NMC, I could see it trying to bite at Emilia's head, though it couldn't get close enough and would simply be slapped away by Emilia. I could see the fearful warrior in her, but I knew she was no match for the NMC right now.

I slowed down as I reached the water, and when I went to put my footing in, I found the water to be incredibly shallow. Taking only a second and a half to adjust to the water around my angles, I readied my gun and took careful aim. Thanks to the cross hairs in the built-in sight of the F2000, aiming was fairly easy. I just had to make sure I aimed a little higher so that I didn't hit Emilia.

Switching to single shot, I steadied my gun, and with a slow squeeze of the trigger, I aimed dead on. My shot clipped one of the wings of the NMC, which messed with its head. It's dropped Emilia, leaving me to go for the catch. I continued to put several well placed shot into the NMC, and when Emilia was closer to the ground, I put the F2000 away and got ready.

Moving forward, the water went from my ankles to my waist, and just below my at my abs. Emilia got ever so closer to the water, and I only managed to catch her. Unfortunately, due to the gravitational energy that was currently working on her, I fell backwards into the water, which got the both of us soaked.

"Daddy!" said Emilia joyfully when she saw me get out of the water.

"Hey," I said calmly.

Suddenly, I heard the flapping of wings, followed by the image of the NMC flying towards us. Out of instinct, I grabbed for the soaked F2000. I pulled the trigger, and thanks to it being a gas operated weapon, I managed to put a number of shots into the NMC's head before it could reach us. IT splashed into the water, and then slowly floated towards the filters.

Putting the rifle away, I took another look at Emilia, who was somewhat awed at the moment. After a little while, she began to cry, which certainly caught me off guard.

"Daddy!" she said before digging her head into my shoulder and bawling her eyes out.

"It's alright, Emilia. It's over."

"JOHN!"

"Hearing the new voice, I looked up to the walkway. I found Aya leaning over the rail, trying to talk to me.

"YEAH!"

"IS EMILIA ALRIGHT!"

"SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

Aya disappeared from my view for a moment I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling she was relieved.

"JOHN, THERE'S A STAIRWELL NEARBY! USE IT TO GET BACK UP HERE, OK!"

"ALRIGHT, AYA!"

I went back to Emilia, who was still crying into my shoulder. Knowing that we had to keep moving, I tried to calm her down.

"Let's go meet mommy, Emilia."

"Okay," she said, stalling her tears. "Daddy…"

"Yes, Emilia?"

"I love you," she said, her head still in my shoulder.

'Aww," I thought to myself. 'I just can't hate her.'

I held her tightly for a moment, and then whispered a few words into her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

I really wanted to make John despise the thought of having a kid at his age, especially since he didnt even bone Aya. However, I don't think I really got it out right. However, I like how I ended the chapter, especially since I added the whole "Aww", I just couldn't help myself.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time, I STILL WANT A REVIEW!

ZF


	13. a kind hearted romantic gentlemen

wow... 4419 words... Thats alot for me. I put all this stuff in 9 pages (just barely) on WORD. That's an acomplishment... I think.

On a side note, you can find out about the WEB SITe if you look on Wikipedia's kick ass, you can find out about anything, its soo cool.

Well. This chapter goes out to anyone who reads it. ENJOY it... Yawn.

* * *

"We're back," I said. 

"Oh, thank god!" said Aya, moving to the two of us. I lowered Emilia to the ground, and she and Aya embraced each other in a heartwarming hug.

"Are you two alright," said Fisher.

"Well, I'm a little exhausted from the climb, but I'm okay." I said. Afterward, I quietly shut the door behind me, leaving the stairs to fade from my memory.

"I'm okay," said Emilia as she left Aya's embrace. "Daddy saved me."

"Aww, i-it was nothing," I said, feeling a little modest.

"Don't act like that, John." Said Anne. "You were really heroic."

I couldn't help but blush a little. Sure I've done some pretty crazy things and have acted cool, but no one has ever called me heroic. I kinda liked the thought of that.

"It's great to know that everyone is okay," said Maeda. "Come on, Dr. Pereira's office is just down the hall."

After hearing this, Fisher began to make his way down the hall, followed by Samantha and Anne. Emilia immediately began to go after the others, and Maeda followed Emilia carefully. Aya and I were left to the rear, which opened up a conversation between us.

"You sure are found of Emilia," I said, commenting on her sudden worry.

"I can't help that. She's my child, even if I never gave birth to her."

"Hmm."

I was a little intrigued by her words. Usually mothers become incredibly loving of their child during and after pregnancy. This was probably because it's raising a child, their child. And even though Aya had even been pregnant, or even really given birth, she suddenly became protective of Emilia. Perhaps it was just me, but I could feel a strong bond between her and Emilia.

"Besides," started Aya, "since when did you care so much? I thought you weren't ready to be a father?"

"Yeah, well, I can't hate her for being born like that. And besides… She kinda grew on me."

"That quickly!" said Aya, starting to head in the direction of the others. "You haven't even known her two hours."

"So what. I can be a kind hearted romantic gentlemen sometimes."

"Oh really? Maybe you should show me sometime."

"Diner?"

"After we get back to Los Angeles."

Our conversation fell silent after that, though Aya's next move caught me slightly off guard. As we walked she got just a bit closer, and then took a gentle on my hand with her own. Feeling her soft skin against mine, I couldn't help but give a little squeeze on her hand.

'I think I might be falling for her… still.'

"Hey, hurry up you two," said Fisher from up ahead.

"Aww, look at the love birds," said Anne cheerfully. Everyone who wasn't looking immediately turned around, staring us dead in the face. Aya, overcome with embarrassment, retracted her hand and kept it at her side as she walked ahead.

"We are not!" she said in her defense.

Everyone chuckled, including Emilia. After their little laugh, they turned around and followed Maeda, who had taken the early lead and was directing the tour group. Aya and I had managed to catch up to the group, yet Aya was blushing heavily once more, due to our new found publicity as a celebrity couple.

'Now or never, right?' I asked myself.

Taking my chances, I gently grasped Aya's hand. At the slightest touch, Aya, jerked her head in my direction, blushing even more then before, which I thought wasn't possible. I smiled at her, and she eventually toned down the shyness and opened up a little. Releasing the fist she had made with her hand, I took a gently grasp and walked gleefully next to Aya. After a little while, Aya came back to my side, and we walked like a couple.

This togetherness between us certainly uplifted my spirits. It's not everyday that my hearts feels so… fluttery. The feeling was very relaxing and peaceful, which was a welcome change from the usual adrenaline rush caused my danger.

'I wouldn't mind being like this for a while,' I thought.

The long hallway winded down to a halt. Now at the end of the line, Maeda pressed a button on the wall and called yet another elevator. There was enough room for all of us, so we all stepped inside and got ready for Dr. Pereira. Seeing as Aya and I were the last two to enter the elevator, I pressed the button to head down, closing the doors and lowering the elevator. Once inside, I released Aya's hand and went to work preparing for this little battle, if there was to be one.

"John?" said Aya, surprised by the removal of my hand. She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I simply smiled back at her. She must have realized what was going on just then, as she shook her head, then nodded and prepared her weapons as well.

I noticed Samantha from behind me tapping on Aya's shoulder. Aya looked at her, and then Sam said, "Lucky you." Aya blushed at her comment, but then went back to work reloading her weapons. Fisher and Samantha also went to work on their weapons as well, though they didn't produce as much noise as we did, seeing as we had the majority of the tools here.

Eventually, I finished reloading the F2000, my shotgun, and my revolver, so I was left with a little free time. Emilia touched my arm, and I looked over at her to see what she needed.

"Yes, Emilia?" I asked.

What's going to happen, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure yet, Emilia," I said. "Listen, honey. I want you to stay with Uncle Maeda, okay?"

"But I wanna be with you."

"I know, Emilia. But you'll be much safer with Uncle Maeda. So promise me you'll stay with Uncle Maeda, alright?"

"Okay…"

"That's a good girl."

Afterwards, the elevator fell silent, leaving only one thing in all of our minds. We awaited the opening of the elevator doors, which would then be followed by our questioning of Dr. Pereira.

This ever so desired moment soon came, as the door slid open, revealing Dr. Pereira office. His office was certainly far different from the rest of the facility. The walls had a homely feel to them, what with the beige wallpaper and impressive interior decorating. Low cost quality paintings littered the walls, along with a series of plants that needed water to survive. A waist high table greeted us immediately, with a simple vase on top.

"Who's there?" said a familiar voice.

"It's me, doctor," said Maeda. "And I've brought a few quests."

"Guests?" said Dr. Pereira, just as he entered the room from what looked to be his bedroom. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and khaki pants, which were fairly simple, yet seemingly comfortable. Despite appearance, I still had an ominous feeling from him, so I decided to keep my shotgun at the ready, just in case.

"So this is what you meant by guests. Well, I suppose that I should entertain."

Though Fisher and Aya had their weapons pointed at him, Dr. Pereira moved to a nearby liquor cabinet and opened it up, revealing several glasses and a number of liquors, rums, brandies, the works. He reached for some brandy, then opened it and poured it into a single glass.

"Brandy anyone?"

"Sorry, I don't drink," I said.

"No thanks," said Fisher calmly.

Fisher and I were the only ones to reply, as Aya and the others preferred to just ignore is query.

"Would you like some coke, Emilia?"

"Yes, please," she said. She was polite to say the least, but she had no knowledge of what was going on. She started to head forward, but Maeda got a hold of her arm, and when she couldn't move, she stopped trying to go ahead.

"No, Emilia."

"What's the matter? It's just a drink."

"You know why we're here, Nathan," said Sam, her pistol in hand.

"I know exactly why you're here," he said. "I presume this has something to do with Deltacom, correct?"

"That is one item of interest we need to clear out," I said, keeping my anger in check.

"Deltacom is an inexistent company, and nothing more. I made a very in depth website and used it to acquire some of my employees, nothing more."

"That's it? There's just no Deltacom?" I said.

"Precisely."

"What about the research being conducted here?" Aya asked.

"Simple. It's all in the name of science," He replied.

"Horsecrap! No dignified scientist in his right mind would do this kind of experimentation," said Fisher.

"True, but they also wouldn't get the same kind of results that I have gotten."

"Then what do you plan on doing with all the NMC's here in the facility?" asked Samantha.

"Simple. I plan to sell them to the highest bidder, and then sell the plans to anyone who wishes to have an unstoppable army of mutant creatures."

"So you want money," I said angrily.

"As they say, money makes the world go 'round," he replied cheerfully. He then took a swig of brandy, which he had yet to due, though he had poured it some time ago.

"And what about me!" I said.

"You were a unique experiment, to say the least. I learned of several people who had the potential to use the mitochondrial powers, like Ms. Brea here. You were one of them. And to acquire such a talented youth, I orchestrated your failure in college and the death of your family, as well as the failures of a dozen other subjects. Unfortunately, the other subjects died within weeks of their first experiments. You on the other hand lasted years."

"And why is that!" I asked.

"Simple. You have spirit. You have natural strength and a higher tolerance to pain. This increases your survival in the real world exponentially, making you the perfect subject of self preservation and natural selection. However, you're potential eventually turned into failure, as the successes we got from you began to dwindle."

"And what were you trying to do with me? Why did you even experiment on me and the others!"

"There are two answers to that. First, I was curious. I wanted to know how you were able to wield such incredible power, and how the mitochondria interacted with your blood cells. The second reason was that I was trying to create the ultimate soldier, capable of wreaking havoc across the world while being controlled by a single person. Me."

"You sick bastard!"

"John!" said Aya, trying to remind me of Emilia presence.

"And what about Emilia?" asked Anne.

"Dr. Frank? Pardon, I did not see you there," he said, changing the topic.

"Answer the question," I said forcefully.

"Yes, well, Emilia was an attempt to create an ultimate being, much like the Neo-Ark program out in Nevada. However, instead of simply cloning the genetic code of Ms. Brea, I decided to create a new being using both Ms. Brea and Mr. Bale's DNA. Though you, Mr. Bale, had proven to be a failed experiment, your genetic code was compatible enough to provide the sufficient chromosomes, while ensuring the survival of the offspring. Like Eve in the Manhattan Blockade, I was ensuring that the fathers Mitochondria did not rebel against the mothers, and seeing as both you and Aya had compatible Mitochondria, it was only common sense to use the both of you."

"And what did you intend to do with Emilia?" said Aya, who was aiming at Dr. Pereira with her SOCOM pistol.

"I also wanted to create a destructive being capable of being controlled. This experiment was also a failure. I can only account this to Mr. Bales DNA playing a part in Emilia mental stability and will power. She prevented me from using her as a tool, and soon enough she matured to the age she is now. Seeing no need for her, I wanted to dispose of her and begin anew, however Dr. Maeda persuaded me otherwise, saying that studying her while she ages may provide useful information for the future. I bought into this, and seemingly enough, he began providing agent Fisher with the data he needed for his superiors."

"How did you know I was an agent?" said Fisher angrily.

"You haven't exactly been hiding that fact for the last few hours, now have you?"

"What about the NMC's that have been released into the open recently?" I said.

"Those were all accidents. My staff was too incompetent to keep the specimens in check, and the security was far too weak to handle them. I simply wanted them caught and examined, but they all ended up getting themselves killed."

Silence fell between us and him. Dr. Pereira took another swig of his brandy while waiting for us to come up with another question. I had nothing else to ask him, I just wanted to kill him, but I figured that maybe Samantha or Fisher had a question that they were itching to ask.

The silence continued, and with another swig of brandy, Dr. Pereira decided to head farther into the room. He stopped just after taking a few steps and began to look at the ceiling. Taking a look at where he was looking, I noticed a glass frame that showed the sky above. I was certain that we were several hundred feet underneath the ground, so I was fairly surprised to see the blue sky.

"What is that?" I said.

"That would be the sky."

"What!" said Fisher, seemingly stunned by the remark.

"I'm sure you noticed that the elevator seemed to have been moving to the side rather then down or up."

Thinking back to the elevator, I was sure it had been moving downward. I even pressed the button to move down, so I was confused as to how it was able to move to the side.

"I had this building built several hundred feet away from the main facility, this way if the government was to nuke to sight, my area would be kept intact. The elevator provides me access to the main laboratory, as well as a garage just under the ground."

Dr. Pereira then turned around and faced me. He pulled some keys out of his pocket, and then tossed them to me. I caught the keys, and was fairly surprised to find that they were mine.

"I took your keys, cell phone, glasses, and wallet from you when you were captured. I also took them from Ms. Brea."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are all in the center console in your Suburban. It's parked in my garage upstairs. I must say, you have good taste in vehicles. It's good for utilities, and the ride is very comfortable."

Dr. Pereira took another swig of his brandy, and short afterwards, the unexpected happened. The glass from the giant ceiling above collapsed, falling just behind him. Aya and I recognized what had happened immediately, and I quickly turned and began to yell to the others.

"Get out now!"

"What's going on!" asked Fisher.

"It's Eve!" Aya said.

"What!" said Fisher, confused.

"We can explain later," I said. "Just get out now! And make sure Emilia goes with you!"

Maeda nodded, and quickly hurried everyone to the elevator. In the mean time, I looked back to find Dr. Pereira bickering at Eve, complaining about his broken window.

"Be quiet, you stupid human," said Eve.

Eve was fairly different then I had expected, but she was Eve none the less. The immense power I felt from her could tell me no different, though I was confused as to how she survived the blockade.

Eve was human size, and had an extremely feminine body. She looked incredibly like Aya, with like colored hair and skin, as well as the size of her extremities. However, her skin seemed to be covered by some sort of aqua gelatin, which seemed to protect her body and also gave her the appearance of being in the nude. Two long, angel-like wings protruded from her back, enabling her to power of flight.

"But you are wreaking my home!" said Pereira, arguing with Eve. "I demand you leave immediately!"

Eve, who was clearly fed up with Pereira, landed next to him, and then walked up to him. Pereira seemed almost fearless, but he was far more ignorant then brave. Once close enough to him, Eve used her hand like a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. She then retracted her arm, leaving an arm sized hole in Pereira. He fell over, apparently dead.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Emilia was screaming at the top of her lungs, mortified by the death of Pereira. I quickly assumed she hadn't seen death or blood, and was completely shocked.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

The door to the elevator just opened, and Maeda got everyone inside, except for Emilia. Yet before he could come back and get her, I sensed Eve's power rush past me and force the door to the elevator shut, trapping the others inside.

"You bitch!" Aya said.

"They are not dead," Eve said. "I have no need to kill weak humans."

I could hear the voices of everyone in the elevator, and a moment later, the buzz of electronics and moving parts came to my ear. The elevator was moving upward, most likely to the garage where my car is. By this time, Emilia had stopped screaming and was now against the wall, crying her eyes out.

"Come here, young one," said Eve. She extended her arm toward Emilia, and with a reach of her power she drew her from the wall. Emilia floated to her, and stopped a mere foot from her arm.

"Let her go!" I said, just before moving to the side to get a good shot at Eve. Once my view was clear of Emilia, I aimed at Eve with my F2000 and fired the entire clip.

"That is too weak to harm me, John," said Eve. Looking away from the sight, I saw all of the shots floating just in front of Eve.

A wave of her arm made the bullets head towards us, and I quickly dove toward Aya and brought her to the ground before she was impaled with numerous bullets. Once readjusted to our position, we stood up, and Aya began to speak.

"How are you alive! I killed you back in Manhattan!"

"That is incorrect," Eve said. "I am Eve, however I am not the same Eve you defeated, Aya."

"What!" Aya said.

"Before you killed my sister, I created a clone of myself, in case you were able to defeat my sister. This body incubated itself for just a few days, and once at full strength, I made my way into the place you call the Nevada Desert. From there, I went into hibernation to preserver my strength, and decided to awake now only because all three of you were together."

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"I want to assimilate you all into my being."

"What! That's crazy!" said Aya.

"No. In assimilating the three of you, I will absorb all of your mitochondria, and thus gain all of your strengths. I will then be able to gain true immortality thanks to the increased power of your mitochondria, and will then be able to awaken all of the mitochondria in the world to join together and overtake your puny little world."

"You're fucking crazy!" I said. By this time, both me and Aya were standing upright again, and seeing as bullets would matter in this fight, I dropped all of my guns, and so did Aya.

"Perhaps in your eyes. How, I plan to become immortal, and I will start with this young child."

Emilia was silent, which was probably because she was confused and terrified. Eve began to move slightly closer to her, and refusing to accept assimilation for any of us, I charged at Eve to stop her. Aiming for a cold hard punch, I was blocked by Eve's telekinetic power. I was then tossed to the wall, though my distraction allowed Aya to get Emilia away from Eve.

I hit the wall like a ton of brick, and my back ached of baseball bats. Yet I rose to my feet and charged again. Eve was distracted at the time, as she was attempting to attack Aya. With her concentration elsewhere, I got a hold of Eve, and with a good grip on her face, I slammed her into the ground.

Eve somehow got a hold of my shoulder, and with abnormal strength, slammed me into the ground. My head ached and throbbed, though more pain soon followed. After the slam, Eve angrily threw me to the elevator. I spun madly in the air, and with the collision of the wall, I left an indentation in the sheetrock. My back throbbed as I hit the floor, and my weakened body could only take so much more pain. Yet I managed to stand, as I wasn't going to give up yet.

Looking up at Eve, I could see her Slamming Aya into the walls like a rag doll, just like me. Aya was taking quite a beating, and my angry only grew. I charged once again, this time using a drop kick to disable her. I planted her head into the ground, and then went to beat down on her face with a series of punches.

My upper hand in the matter soon crumbled, as Eve yet again threw me clear across the room. Breaking some more sheetrock through my impact, I was left fairly beaten, and my back was really starting to kill me. Yet I forced myself to stand up again. My knees gave a little, but I wouldn't stop, not yet.

Neither would Eve. She quickly came up to me and began to choke me with her left hand. She lifted me a few feet into the air, and with her tight grip, I started to lose some air. I tried to pry myself free, but I soon learned Eve's intent. I stabbed me in my side, as she had to Pereira. When her attack was finished, she let me fall, then went back to Aya.

I lied there on the ground, trying to get back up. I was tired and hurt, and my strength was fleeting. I managed a glimpse of Aya, and she was huddling over Emilia, trying to protect her.

Anger boiled in my head, and I forced myself to stand up again. I wouldn't accept defeat, not now, and I would use every last blood cell and mitochondria in my body to keep fighting. I began to walk toward Eve, and my body began to heat up. I could feel my wound healing, the blood burning away. Then, just as my wound finished healing, the aqua goo that covered Eve began to seep out from under my fingers, trailing over my skin. The goo went everywhere, and it added another layer of protection to by beaten body. My sore muscles healed, and I soon felt stronger then I ever have.

Now directly behind Eve, I gripped her shoulder with my new strength, and threw her across the room. I could hear her body slam against the wall, and I quickly dashed at her to ensure another painful attack on her part. She was shocked to see me get up again, let alone to find a fist blasting her in the face at sixty miles an hour.

I continued my onslaught of punches, leaving no part of her torso undamaged. After a good fifty punches, Eve managed to push me away, and while airborne once more, I stopped myself in mid air thanks to a set of wing I did not know of before.

Marveling at my new abilities, I became too distracted and received an incredibly damaging blow. Eve flew by me at an incredible speed, and had used her wings like a sword, slicing a number of gashes across my body. The instant pain knocked me to the ground, and the aqua goo began to leave me. I could see the blood drip from my body, leaving a pool of red on the floor beneath me.

"You are strong, John. But I am stronger."

"How do you know my name?" I said, just before coughing up some blood.

"We are connected by our mitochondria. I can hear what you body says, though your ears are not attuned to such a sound."

I looked over to Aya and Emilia, who were just a few feet from me. Aya was still huddled over Emilia, breathing heavily. She also bled profusely, cuts from Eve's wings all over her body. Emilia stared fearfully at Eve, silent tears running down her cheeks.

'This is bad…' I thought to myself. 'I have to protect Aya and Emilia.'

With the remaining strength in my bones, I crawled to them. My legs wouldn't move, so I used my arms to pull at the floor.

"Oh no you don't," said Eve.

I was pulled off of the ground, only to be thrown once more to the wall. Now on the opposite side of the room, I lied on the floor, my belly to the ground. I was drained of all my strength, which had seeped through my wounds. Looking over to Aya once more, I saw another angering sight. Eve, in her psychotic-ness, stabbed Aya as she had Pereira and I, leaving as bloody scream to echo through the room. Aya cried out in pain, but she continued to huddle over Emilia, trying to protect her until the end.

"That's… It," I said quietly to myself.

Raising up as much anger as I could, I forced myself to stand once more, and with a fury I have never known, I charged at Eve, punched her in the face then kicked her in the abdomen, then hurried to Aya.

"Aya! Aya answer me!"

"John… Protect…"

"You'll be alright, Aya."

Taking another look at Emilia, she was crying even harder with my presence. There was blood on her cheek, thanks to Eve.

"It's going to be okay, Emilia," I said reaching to wipe away the blood.

I touched the blood with my fingers, and suddenly, a… strange sensation came over me. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I saw a brilliant flash of white come over me. The white faded to black, and then to nothing.

* * *

The fighting took me like an hour and a half to really get it done. It probably sucks, but I am not rereading that stuff right now. I already did spell check, and I re-read it while I was typing, to ensure that I didnt right I hit the wall, and then I punched her in the face, or something stupid like that. As for the WHITE BLACK NOTHING thing at the end... you'll find out in the next chapter.

Now I will REMIND you yet again. 1st, I can't do a booty scene (as says the official rules of the site). 2nd, REVIEW PLZ I WANT THEM SOMETIME, ya'know!

O YEAH, before I forget, I'd like to thank anyone who's still reading the story up until this point.

No really, thanks. I only really write this stuff cuz it pops up in my head at first, but after a couple of chpater, I put it on the web, and then I have to finish cuz someones reading. Well, I thanks ya'll really cuz you take the time to read, ya'know. As for me... well it depends on the quality, and I mean grammer here. I can't say I have the best, but I try to be a bit better then some of the stuff I tried to read. So.. I kinda have problems reading ff's, cuz sometimes... they just aren't good, or they just aren't what I'm into at the moment.

So if I lost you somewhere in there, I'll shorten it up. **Thanks for reading.**

Now I'm tired, Later.

ZF.


	14. Stay Away From The Light

Well, it's done. This is it. The Finale. It's not amzingly awesome. ITs not amzingly crappy. Its more medeocre (i think I spelt that right). And... I kinda broke a rule. I'm NOT SUPPOSED to have NAUGHTY scenes... but it kinda happened. IT's short, I didn't feel like going in depth like I did in the Metroid story I have. IT just... happened. So ADMIN guy/guys/gals. Please, to ban me or whatever, it's just a thing that kinda happened. I swear it won't happen again... seeing as I dont have any ideas for a fanfic right now.

Also, one of the functions for the ONLINE editor for FANFICTION isn't working so instead of that nice looking line you get this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh…"

I placed my hand on my forehead, trying to rub out the splitting headache I had. The sensation was far more painful then I wanted, and I was sure I hadn't gone drinking recently.

"John…"

Opening my eyes slowly, I took in the brilliant light and began to look around. Nearby, I found both Aya and Emilia next to me, stirring from sleep. We were in the middle of the room, surrounded by a circle of feathers.

"My head hurts," said Emilia.

"Same here," I said.

"Strange," said Aya. "Weren't we fighting Eve earlier?"

"Yeah, we were," I said, remembering the strange battle. "Wasn't she beating us?"

After that quick sentence, I looked around the room some more, in search of Eve. Yet she wasn't in sight, and the only thing that even hinted at her presence was a glob of melted flesh.

"Umm… She's not here," I said. "Unless that's her."

I pointed at the glob of flesh, and Aya looked at it. She nodded, apparently remembering something important.

"I think so. The first Eve I fought burned up into a pile of flesh too."

"So then… How did we defeat Eve?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was protecting Emilia."

I went to work, trying to find an explanation for this… anomaly. Yet nothing came to mind. And as far as I knew, we were alright, maybe even better then before. Aya's wounds were healed, and both of our stab wounds were completely healed.

"Well… I've got nothing."

With my splitting headache dissipating, I stood up and held my ground once more. Afterwards, I helped both Aya and Emilia to their feet, and then took another quick look around the room.

Besides the fairly large pile of melted flesh, I could see the indentations of a body on numerous parts of the walls. I remembered being tossed around the room like a rag doll, so they were all probably me.

"Oww."

"What?" asked Aya. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but thinking about what Eve did to me and those walls is just painful."

Aya shook her head in response, a little annoyed by my remark. I took little notice in it, and decided to head to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Aya.

"Well, Pereira said that he had my car in the garage upstairs. Maybe we should head over there and take a look around."

"Right," said Aya.

At the elevator, I pressed the up button. Strangely, nothing happened. Taking a look at the switch, I noticed that it was out, and no matter how hard I tried, the light inside of it wasn't coming on.

"Aww, man! The elevators out!" I said at my discovery.

"Great," said Aya Sarcastically. "How are we supposed to get out of here then?"

"Maybe there are some stairs around here," I said. "Let's start looking around."

The three of us split up, though Emilia was a little reluctant to go by herself. I headed for what looked to be a bedroom. There was a bed for one to sleep in, but the majority of the room was actually a security room with lots of cameras.

There was also a rifle rack in the room, stocked with a few guns and plenty of ammo. Quickly arming myself with a shotgun and enough ammo to fill my pockets, I went back to the task at hand and looked around for stairs or anything to get us out.

Hovering over the security monitors for a bit, I noticed that the entire facility was filled with NMC's, especially the Golems that had attacked us earlier. The power was still on, yet the NMC's were unable to figure out how to operate the elevators and were left ramming the doors.

"Hmm, what's this?"

In tracing my hand over the console, I came over a small black button. Just above the button, there was a label that read emergency stairs. With a clear state of mind, I pressed the button, and heard the sound of reeling metal. Looking to the far wall next to the bed, I saw a sheet rock panel descend into the ground, revealing the exit.

"Aya! Emilia! Over here!"

Soon enough, the two came into the room, and were thoroughly overjoyed to see the stairs. Aya also noticed the shotgun in my hand, and was a little disappointed.

"Where did you get that?" Aya asked.

"Oh this," I said, turning my glance to the shotgun. "It was on the rack over there. Thought it might come in handy."

"Let's go!" said Emilia, who was already heading for the stairs. I doubted that there were NMC's in there, so I wasn't worried about here. I followed slowly, with Aya just a little ways ahead of me.

"You've certainly relaxed,' said Aya as we climbed the stairs.

"Well, missions pretty much over."

"Except for the part where we blow this place up."

"Yes, well, we can always call the army to send a couple bunker busters our way."

We stopped speaking for a moment, and the sounds of our feet touching the ground came to my ear. Just then, for some odd reason, I remembered what Dr. Pereira said earlier about how he had taken everything we had. I then remembered that Aya had her phone, which contradicted what Dr. Pereira had said.

"Hey, Aya."

"Yeah?"

"You still have your phone, right?"

"It's in my pocket, why?"

"Back there, Pereira said that he took everything we had, but you still have your phone. Why's that?"

"I don't know… Maybe Sam put it in my pants when he was getting my clothes."

"Maybe…"

"So… what are you going to do after we get back to California?"

"My offer for dinner is still there."

"Wait… you meant that?" said Aya, a little baffled.

"I did. I was sure you would have picked up on it earlier. Like, back in the hallway earlier."

"I-it's not that I didn't pick up on it… I just thought you were just trying to make me feel better."

"Well, that was part of it. But mostly-"

"Uncle Maeda!" said Emilia.

From the sound of things, we were finally at the top. Emilia was a whole floor ahead of us, so when we got up to the top, I could already see Emilia in a nice hug with Maeda.

"You're alright," said Maeda a little startled.

"And so is Aya and John," said Samantha, already walking over to us. "How did you three survive?"

"We're not sure on that one," said Aya. "All we know is, we woke up on the ground, and there was a glob of melted flesh on the ground."

"Well, at least you three are all ri-"

"Damn!" said Fisher from behind my Suburban.

"What?" I asked.

"The Army's gonna blow this place up."

"What? How?" I asked.

"Do you know about that satellite laser they have?" said Fisher.

"Yeah, they used it to destroy the Neo-Ark facility in Nevada," said Aya.

"Well the Army is going to use it to destroy the facility, and this place too."

"Then let's get out of here," said Maeda.

"Can't. The door's locked."

"Then I'll go unlock it," I said. "Is it like the other one back at the facility?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before," Replied Fisher.

"Aya, take this," I said, handing her the shotgun. Afterwards, I dumped all of the ammo I hand onto the ground. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out my car keys.

"Fisher, catch."

Fisher, though a little surprised, managed to catch my keys. Now unburdened, I quickly started to run to the far end of the tunnel. It was just like the previous one, back at the facility, though it wasn't as far. At the end, I found a small office, and inside, there was a cabinet and a desk with a computer.

I turned on the computer, and then waited for it to finish booting up. I saw light coming from outside the office, and with a quick glance, I saw that the gang had pulled up in the Suburban.

Windows came onto the monitor, and I quickly logged on and started to search the computer. Like before, there was a program called OD, and with a quick click of the mouse, the large garage door opened up, leading to the free, open world.

With the door open, fisher drove the suburban outside. I began to jog lightly toward them, leaving the computer on. Then, without warning, a large blast of light came smoldering down through the tunnel. An intense wave of heat emitted from the blast, and the destruction caused by the blast left a crater in the floor. Two more blasts came down nearby, just a few feet from the small room. Fearing a blast would land on top of me, I headed for the door, but another blast came down before me, stopping me in my tracks.

Seeing lightning strike twice in one spot, I figured that it would continue until Pereira's building below me was destroyed. Seeing only one safe root out of this, I braced myself for another blast and sprinted for the desert. Once past the remains of the garage door, another blast came down a few feet behind me, causing what I thought to be a gasoline tank to explode. The explosion sent me flying through the air, but also got me farther away from the destruction.

Now on my belly, I slowly stood up, feeling pain begin to form in my arms. Shaking my arms, I looked behind me and saw that the blasts had taking the small room and were beginning to head farther into the facility.

"They must have realized that one shot won't destroy the place," I said, remembering the pictures Aya showed me about the Neo-Ark facility in Nevada.

Looking toward the desert, I saw a distant speck, which I presumed to be the Suburban. Fisher must have figured that the blasts would have killed me, so he probably drove away as fast as he could. I doubted that anyone would be able to see me from that distance, so chances are they wouldn't come back to take a look.

'Looks like I'm running,' I thought.

Taking off my Kevlar jacket and the black shirt, I prepared myself for the run. I had to go in boots, which was gonna leave me with blisters, but I had to run, or I would bake in the sun. I started the long jog, heading in the direction I thought the motel was in.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but I wasn't too tired when I came across the long road that I had driven down before. Remembering that it led to the hotel, I jogged on the road and continued to sweat in the heat. It was gonna be awhile to get there, if my memory served me right, so I just had to keep going.

It was around Dusk when I got there. It was a long road, and I was tired; After all, I'm no marine. Once in the parking lot, I went to a walk and headed for the diner. It was empty, but the lights were on, and the smell of food still lingered in the air. However, I wasn't in the mood for food and just wanted some water to quench my thirst. I checked the store freezer, and found several bottles of bottle lay inside. I immediately snagged one and chugged it, then threw it to the side once it was done. I then grabbed another, and then slowly headed for door.

While slowly sipping away at the water bottle, I went into the stairwell for the second floor of the motel. Once on the second floor, I went to the room that Aya and I shared the other night. I twisted the handle, and found that the door was unlocked. I stepped inside, and heard someone crying.

"Maeda, please... I need to be alone," said Aya, her voice tight with sadness.

Seeing as I wasn't Maeda, I took another swig of water, and then shut the door quietly behind me. I then walked forward and looked into the bathroom, where I found Aya crying by the tub. She was still clothed, though she now lacked the Kevlar jacket and her boots and socks. She was far too overcome with her tears to notice that I had even entered the room, let alone know who I was. Stepping into the room, she kept her face covered, but started to talk.

"Please Maeda…"

Feeling weary, I sat down on the edge of the tub, next to Aya. Then, trying to lighten the mood yet again, I spoke a stupid line.

"Do I look like Maeda to you?"

Aya looked up, shock and awe in her eyes. At the sight of me, a smile and tears came to her, and she immediately dove for my chest. She began to cry into my shoulder, her joy overwhelming her rational emotions.

"It's alright," I said, my fatigue showing in my tone of voice.

"J-John… Y-you're alive!"

"Uh-huh."

"But I thought… I mean… the explosions and the-"

"Aya."

Trying to stop her rambling, I pushed her away just a little so that were facing eye to eye. She was trembling, her joy and her sadness crossed in a strange battle. Yet I planned to fix that. Placing my right hand gently on her cheek, I leaned forward slightly and kissed her.

This gentle kiss was all I had aimed for, but it soon became a long, deep, and passionate kiss. I leaned, she leaned, I tongued, she tongued, and she pushed. We fell into the tub, but I couldn't care. We wriggled the rest of the way into the tub, and with our body inside, we tugged at each others clothing.

My fatigue quickly faded away with the excitement racing between us, I became increasingly aroused, as Aya soon learned. But we kept at it, kissing, taking off clothes. I got Aya down to nothing, which was a difficult task with the bra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NAUGHTY PARTS ARE JUST BELOW! DANGER (FOR THE ADULTS ONLY)!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She touched my member a little, but once we were past the kissing, there was no going back. I got on top, positioned myself, and glided in for a landing. Aya wasn't a virgin, and neither was I. We had both gone to college, and we had certainly lived a little.

I thrust into her hard, feeling her pleasure become mine, and vice-versa. She dug her nails into my back because of the feeling I gave her, and I couldn't help but give her breasts a bit of a squeeze in the process.

I kissed her passionately while we made love. Aya and I were enraptured, in love, and I was going to prove it. Maybe not now, but eventually, and having sex isn't necessarily an act of love.

After what seemed like an eternity, we orgasmed. It was like nothing I've ever done before, and it certainly was like no one I had ever done before. Aya was amazing, and appreciated it. Once we had recuperated from our lovemaking, I pulled away, shut the door, then stepped back into the tub and turned on the water. Setting it to a fairly warm temperature, I closed the shower curtain, then sat down in the tub, feeling more fatigued then before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK NAUGHTY PARTS ARE DONE (FOR EVERYONE THAT DIDNT READ, THAY ARE IN THE NUDE)!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya and I shifted in the tub a little bit, and when we were done, I sat in the back of the tub with Aya on my lap. We kissed again, and then Aya turned the shower head on.

"You're feeling better, I see," I said, teasing her a little.

"Of course I do, Silly Bear."

"You soo picked that up from Emilia."

Aya, clearly feeling the need to cuddle, lied down onto top of me, resting her head next to mine. My arm was wrapped around her, and with a want to be just a little playful, I lowered my hand to her rump and gave her a nice squeeze.

"Hey!" she said, feeling the sensation.

I laughed a little, and then rested my head on the edge of the tub.

"You know Aya…"

"Hmm?"

"I could really use some sleep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I broke another rule. I'm not supposed to have those author notes thing within the actually story. Well, I', usiong this chapter as my ONLY exception. Since I'm not supposed to have ADULT ADULT (you get my drift) things in my works, I decided to but the notes JUST for the graphic-eusqe part.

And now that that comment is done another note. Like I said ABOVE, this is DONE! NO MAS. I was considering a wedding scene, but thats a no go cuz I've never been to a wedding, and I don't know any movies that really show all the processes and stuff. And since a wedding has vows and stuff, where am I gonna get those! So, no more chapters. Just know that they live happily ever after raising Emilia and kicking more NMC ass cuz there are plenty of SHADOW GOVERNMENTS like the NEO-ARK out there.

And last and the least, reviews. This be it for a while (which is to say I haven't found anything I want to write a fanfiction about), so a review would be cool. Feel free to put a message in my email anytime ... I mean it any time, I like reviews, there cool). So, later.

ZF


End file.
